


The Blackwood War: Ice Queen

by nemesisquill



Series: The Blackwood War [1]
Category: Other/Many
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Chases, Cruelty, F/M, Fear, Gen, Humiliation, Multi, Other, Pain, Sadism, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemesisquill/pseuds/nemesisquill
Summary: The start of a series of books about a girl/woman's journey to find herself, and resolve her problems and fears with the help of her family and friends. Friends made, enemies gained. Battles won and lost, experience gained. Love and War. Peace and Anger.The (back) story starts in Africa, but Crystal Blackwood travels worldwide, with the majority of the story set in Canada.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about 20 years old now and all my own work.
> 
> I do not own any of the song lyrics or anything that is from films, books, or TV shows. Credit goes to the writers/singers/directors/who-ever is appropriate for the content from such artists and writers such as:
> 
> David Bowie (rest in peace, David)  
> Roxette  
> Apollo 440  
> Richard Adams  
> Disney
> 
> There may be more yet, or other things that have influence this story, so if anything else is recognisable as being somebody else's work and I haven't mentioned them in the list above, credit goes out to them too.
> 
> I am not making any money from this. I am writing for my own enjoyment and nothing else. It relaxes me to write.
> 
> This story contains highly sexualised content, graphic language and brutality.

Crystal Nawa Blackwood was born in Johannesburg, South Africa to extremely wealthy parents who had a very large house and a great deal of shares in some of the world's biggest companies as well as running two or three large and successful companies of their own. She had a halcyon childhood for the five years that it lasted. Her cousin, Seth Falk Blackwood was the same, born five years before her.

Her parents, her aunt and her uncle, as well as her cousins apart from Seth, were hunted down and slaughtered, dying outright from gunshot wounds inflicted by assassins. The only survivors were Crystal and Seth, and that was because they were not with their parents and so survived.

After the substantial number of funerals, which Crystal doesn't remember too well, and Seth refuses to do so, they were sent to their shared grandparents in Scotland. This was all well and good until she started at the local primary school.

Seth, when he had started school five years earlier, had made friends instantly, as most boys do, rowdy ones that suited him just fine. Crystal, when she started, was the quiet one, choosing her own company rather than that of her schoolmates, shunning them almost, it was almost as if she knew they were so very contrastive to her. This drove them to bullying her, just because she was so different. Even then, Crystal had startling eyes, dark hair and an almost otherworldly radiance to her skin, which made her seem highly developed and for her tender years, in some ways she was.

Seth had that same sort of non-human look to his eyes and sheen of his skin, but no one ever picked on him, not after the first day when he quite calmly said.

“I am no different than everyone else. Leave me alone.”

Seth's friends were the ones who picked on the elfin and ethereal child that was Crystal the most, as much as he tried to stop them and defend his cousin. He gave up after a while, reluctantly, realizing he had to leave her to fend for herself. She did so, in a strange way. Oh, she surely feared Seth's friends, but never once showed it, locking everything behind a cold and emotionless disguise, her eyes revealing nothing. Only with her close family did she show true feeling. It earned her the almost savage and brutal nickname of 'Ice' or the 'Ice-Queen' and even 'Ice-Dancer' when they wanted to be almost nice.

As she matured, she gained friends, who would defend her as much as they could. They adored the quiet confidence and wisdom that she exuded as well as her affectionate ways. Protecting the quiet child as much as they could became their hobby almost. She passed through the remainder of her school years quietly, studying hard and passing with extremely high marks before going on to University via College and studying business management among other things, passing there too with the highest grade possible.

Being nineteen after she finished University, she received her inheritance which was her share of the family companies, their shares, their homes and all the riches they had. She took to travelling then, exploring the world, and going to almost every country and in the countries she had homes? She examined them, decided on whether she was keeping them or not and moved on, sending the contents of houses she was selling to those she was keeping.

Where-ever she went in the world, her friends, Seth, and her antagonists followed until she finally decided to establish her home in Canada, the land of the maple leaf. Just outside Vancouver to be exact, in the largest of the remaining family homes, next door to the family Manor. They too all settled down into the surrounding area, keeping an eye on the almost elfin and still light-boned creature that was Crystal. She bought a horse and started going to shows and various other equine events. She gained a sort of fame in the area due to her show-winning and everything that she was doing.

It was there in Vancouver that everything kicked up a notch and would continue to do so for the rest of her life.

Seth's former schoolmates got even more belligerent then, shadowing the young woman when-ever they saw her, clobbering her savagely and terrorising her into a half-crazed, horror-stricken mental state since she was so fearful that she wouldn't and couldn't tell the police even if she had wanted to do so because she was so scared of them. Their declarations of assault became even more blood-curdling, their drubbing, a more regular event; it was almost like they were making certain that she wouldn't ever tell on them. Even Seth was bound to silence as much as he wanted to tell, and help his more ethereal cousin.

And that is where her story truly starts.


	2. The Start

Chapter One: The Start

The piercingly freezing day near the end of October 2017 was going well for Crystal 'Ice-dancer' Blackwood until she spotted some-one she feared as well as despised and some of his friends who supposedly detested her, for reasons practically unknown, as much if not more than she did them.

Crystal was a twenty one year old woman of medium height and slim build. She had knee length blue-black hair, bronzed skin, and effervescent emerald coloured eyes. Up until four years before she had lived with her maternal grandparents in Scotland. She currently lived on the outskirts of Vancouver, Canada and was well travelled, having been all over the world at one point or another.

“Great.” Crystal muttered, running one hand across her face. “It looks like I am going to get walloped again. I just wish that this would all just stop, and that they would grow up and leave me be.”

They spotted each other at the same time and one of them, Hector, shouted.

“There’s Ice. Let's get her!”

Sighing tiredly, Crystal turned around and set off at a slow and limping run, wishing she didn't have to do so.

~Well at least Matthew and his gang of friends aren't around here too. ~ she thought, ironically. ~It really would be the icing on the cake if they were. ~

She ran around a corner on to a quiet side street, hoping to get to her Jeep in time when she saw a group of people ahead of her. She swallowed hard, a strangled cry of fear escaping her before she glanced quickly behind her to see that the other people were bearing down on her, swiftly. There was, quite literally, nowhere for her to run to, and she knew that they had trapped her so well that she couldn't escape them, at least not straight away.

That simple fact terrified her, and she stopped running, backing up slightly, as she evaluated the situation.

“Shit! They are in cahoots... ” Crystal cursed, quietly. “They have to be to have been able to pull this off as well as this. They just had to be...!”

“How-ever did you guess that we were so?” a slim-built brunette with warm greyish-green eyes and fair skin, laughed, in a sneering tone of voice. This was Jeremy.

“It’s very simple to deduce when you think about it Jeremy, unless I am as stupid as you lot seem to be.” she smirked a bit, nastily, as she tried to hide her anxiety.

“Hey guys, she finally has half a brain in her pretty little head. Unexpected huh?” mocked an exceedingly statuesque, svelte, suntanned, black haired, copper eyed man, Chad.

Crystal cringed, shivering and silent.

“Yes Chad, definitely awe-inspiring, though she hasn't quite got the sense not to offend us, yet. Maybe she will have it soon.” agreed Hector, a man of average height and build with dark skin, black hair and blue eyes. “I wonder when she will get that common sense and stop insulting us. If she did stop offending us, we would stop. Most likely... Maybe... I mean... Really... Who knows if we would stop or not? We may... We may not.”

Smirking coldly, they backed Crystal against the side of a shop as she shifted apprehensively, unable to move very far and glancing up at the wall she was backed against, thinking.

“Ice, you really are cornered, now.” scorned a tall, well-built, blond haired, fair skinned and grey eyed man, Sebastian.“Yet again, we have succeeded in acquiring you. It's getting too easy to do that, lately. We must be getting faster and cleverer or you must be slowing down and getting stupider... One of the two.”

"Why did you not run away any faster, Crystal?” muttered a tall, slim, blue-black haired and brilliant green eyed man, Seth, his voice low and soft enough that only the young woman heard him. “How could you let us capture you once more? I mean... Really... You're slowing down...”

“I couldn't run away any faster as I have a sore foot and a sore knee, I dropped a heavy box on it, then I fell over it and banged my knee.” she blushed then, covering for Seth, in case anyone else had heard him. “That is the only real reason that you caught me this time.”

“What was your alibi and excuse last time we caught you, Ice?” said a tall, medium-built, brown haired, tanned, and amber eyed man, Aaron, cruelly.

“If I remember right, when we caught her last week... She said that she had a sore ankle.” Sebastian declared. “I can't remember how she said she'd hurt it... ”

"And the time before that she had said she had injured her right knee, rock-climbing.” stated a man of medium height and build with fair skin, dark green eyes and chestnut brown hair, Bradley. “I think she said, last time, that she'd fallen off her mounting block... Or some such...”

“I don't believe her defence this time, how she could be so clumsy as to drop a package on her foot?” inquired a small and slim, red haired, fair skinned and light grey eyed man, Garret.

“I really wasn't looking where I was going.” Crystal whispered, as she swallowed hard. “I just wasn't... I had other things on my mind... As you can do from time to time...” she offered weakly, her voice shaking. “Bills and things... Like everyone else has... And... Yes... You know...”

They chortled then, venomously, looking her up and down lecherously, eyeing the young woman's curvaceous and very alluring shape.

“Is your ankle still sensitive Ice?” taunted Jeremy, kicking at her left ankle. “I mean, it was several days ago now, it should be better by now... Right?”

“Of course, it is. You retard.” she growled, trying, and failing to suppress a whimper of pain. “It was only last week, hell not even that, I hurt it four days ago... Do I really look like I am about to climb this wall, escaping you which I would be doing if I were in perfect health?”

Hearing her pain and loving it, Chad sneered but remained silent.  
“But Ice, this is a shop wall, with no hand holds or anything like that!” sighed a man of medium height and build with fair skin, brown hair, and eyes, Christian, tiredly. “You can't climb a shop! You just... Can't. I mean... It's a shop...!”

“Yes, I know that it is a shop wall, Christian, I'm not thick-skulled.” she glared, disdainfully and almost hatefully. “So, in this occurrence, I would be scrambling to the roof-tops where I would high-tail it and go home. Advantageous is the fact that any wall is ascend-able, you just have to know how to do so. Lucky me, eh? I know how to climb pretty much any wall.” announced Crystal distinctly as she stepped towards them, coming away from the wall. “And don't call me Ice, or any of the derivatives of it. Ever. None of you have ever attained the right to do so and never will do so. Not in the predictable time to come since you are all perpetually harassing me.”

Chad looked up then, his golden eyes gleaming as he sneered cruelly and stepping close to her, from behind, before he rested his slender chin on her shoulder, looking sideways into her face, arms wrapping around her.

"… I don't have the right?“ he burst out laughing, a vile, vicious sound, and malicious sparkle in his eyes. The brief bout petered into a low rumble, and he shook his head in subtle gesture, fingertips stroking across her shape intrusively, but with the knowledge of one who had done it before, who came with a very personal flavour of experience. “You wound me." It was a breathy hiss. “You would think that you had forgotten all the times we had been together, the years we spent." he purred darkly into her ear. "After the times I rescued you, emotionally, and physically. Mentally?” Another chuckle, briefer, a simple note of amusement. "You amuse me. You know that I can call you what I wish, both by ability and by right. And you crave it, do you not? The fear of me, the adoration. Fortunately, your denial is of no consequence, but I thought you might want to know.” the words were wielded much like a whip, syllables lashing across her shape with malice.

Crystal wept in fright, tears pouring down her face, trembling a bit before she helplessly moaned as she was caressed. Almost all fight went out of her then and she sagged, her eyes closing, leaning slightly into his touch, pleasure flicking across her face in a half-plea for more. Chad smirked a bit, shaking his head in reply and stepped back, the young woman almost falling before catching her balance.

"I say that we all have the right to call you whatever we wish, Ice.” he sneered, knowing full well that he aroused her. "We will call you whatever we wish, when-ever we wish it and you will like it.”

Crystal recoiled then, dragging a hand across her face and so drying her dark eyes before she opened them and backed away. She remained close-lipped but shook hard with cold and fear, as well as slight arousal while her cheeks flamed with shame.

"I am sure you would climb this wall Ice.” sneered an unbelievably long-legged, extremely slender, black haired, very deep brown eyed man that had such a fair skin that it was almost off-white in colour, Matthew. "Really,” he was sardonic then. "So sure, that you wouldn't climb up this wall that I could place a wager on it.” the man paused, almost thoughtfully. "Plus, you wouldn't be fast enough to do so before one of us caught you. Most likely myself... Since you, of all people, know how fast I am.”

She sobbed weakly, looking away from Matthew, too scared to even look at him then, her fear lying heavily about her, making her scent have a sharp spiciness to it. They tightened the semi-circle about her then, most of them within a foot of the agitated young woman and she sobbed softly, cringing away from them before remembering what she usually did.

"Come on Seth. Don't let them hurt me again... ” she whimpered raggedly, looking up into his face. “Please...?”  
"Don't beat her up her again guys.” Seth said, tiredly. "Let's just leave her and find something more interesting to do. She is so very wearisome. Bullying her is like watching paint dry.”

Crystal blinked then mewled softly, dragging a hand over her nose, as she lowered her gaze, knowing that Seth did not mean it.

"No way Seth.” sneered Hector, as he axe-kicked her shoulder. "This is fun. She is not going to escape us this time. We will do with her as we wish, for as long as we wish.”

She sobbed then as she was kicked, but remained on her feet, shivering.

"Seth, please... ” she begged, her voice shaking and her eyes filling with tears. "I am so scared and already in pain. Don't let them hurt me more, I implore you.”

"I... Crystal darling, I will not ever hurt you. I can't.” Seth muttered, moving aside, and showing Crystal the way to freedom. "You know that.”

"Seth!” gasped Matthew. "Don't let Ice escape. Keep her trapped here with us.” the slim man scowled, angrily “Do as you're told... ”

Ignoring him, Seth smiled fondly at her as he said a familiar saying between them both, his eyes sparkling warmly.  
"Go on, Crystal sweetness. You are free to run the plains.”

"Thank-you Seth.” she hissed sibilantly, gratefully as she ran past at a limping run. "I owe you one... Again...”

A little while later Chad was raging at Seth.  
"You did it again! What is it with you?!”

"I don't know.” Seth whispered, lying through his teeth. "I just can't resist her sad eyes, especially when she is whimpering too. She seems so frail, it would be like throttling a kitty to hurt her.”

"She lied to us, anyhow.” a tall, big built, tanned, blond haired and grey eyed man, Michael, said. "Ice couldn't have got away that fast if she had been telling the truth.”

Seth sighed inwardly, they clearly did not understand Crystal like he did and never would be able to do so, even if they wanted to.

"I wonder why she does make canine noises like she does.” pondered Sebastian, thoughtfully. "I mean. She is a human, same as us and not canine.”

"Me too.” agreed Garret. "I mean. As you said she is human. She may be a right bitch of a woman, but she is a human bitch and not a dog bitch. So... I don't get it.”

"That is not all Crystal is.” snarled a small but big built, fair skinned, fair haired, ice-blue eyed man, Byron, viciously. “There are so many words we can use to insult her.”

"Not that they would actually phase her.” said a tall, mahogany brown haired, slim built, dark skinned and dark blue eyed man, Simon. “She is so cold and inconsiderate about things like that.”

"Not meaning to sound unoriginal or anything.” stated Jeremy. "But she is an ice-queen.”

"Come on... ” suggested Garret, sighing tiredly. "Let's head home, we will never find her. Not now, when it's pitch dark... And getting colder by the minute.”

Seth chuckled inwardly, as he leaned against a wall not too far away, looking outwardly bored, his eyes sparkling.

"Not in the dark we can't.” muttered Simon. “We can't see in the dark like she can.”

"That is annoying that she can see in the dark better than us. Hmm?” queried Sebastian.

Jeremy nodded.

"Yes it is.”

"I would rather say it was extremely bothersome.” added Bradley.

"It is also very irritating how she does rock-climbing, hill walking, swimming, competition running, competition dancing and archery as well as riding her horse too. Oh, and that she does mountain biking as well.” sighed Simon. “She is extremely fit, far fitter than most, if not all of us.”

"I accept that, Simon, but you don't have to keep saying so as often as you do.” Matthew growled in boredom. "All of her senses are extremely good. She is so fast, at running at least and she can last so long at high speeds, much longer than you would think.”

The slim man that was Matthew gloated inwardly thinking.  
~Almost as good as mine and as fast as me. Almost. ~

"Have any of you seen her at Archery?” queried Michael. "She nearly always hits the bulls-eye, no matter where she is or any other conditions with her very first arrow.”

A little while later Aaron asked."Have any of you seen her rock-climbing? She can climb a tall and sheer rock face in about thirty minutes.”

They all blinked, awed.

"Whoa! That is good.” gasped Jeremy.

"I have seen Crystal horse-ride, in competitions and what not. I think she is one of the best riders that I have ever seen.” declared Seth, smirking a bit. "She is excellent.”

"You are kidding us on Seth.” said Michael. "She can't be that good at riding. She is younger than most of us.”

Chad was silent, standing nearby. His face was devoid of any emotion and he shook his head slightly, turning away a bit.

"She is as good as Karen Dixon or the Whittaker brothers.” Seth stated clearly, shrugging one shoulder.

"How high can she jump then if she is so good at riding?” taunted Hector, fiercely.

"Well... In Show jumping, she can jump eight feet and ten feet in Cross Country.” began Seth, honestly, smirking a little. "She is very good at Dressage and Endurance Riding too.”

"How good is she at them?” queried Sebastian.

"Well.” finished Seth. “She has got countless shields, rosettes and other trophies for them, Show jumping and Cross Country. Most of them are firsts, seconds, champion of shows, overall champions, and reserve champions too. Not one of them is for any place lower than second apart from the ones she got when she was just starting out.”

"... Wait a second Seth.” asked Matthew, mistrustfully. "How do you know this?”

"Crystal has told me and shown me pictures.” lied Seth. “As far as I can gather her study walls are covered with rosettes, and other awards. As well as her trophy display cases being full.”

They all eyed Seth thoughtfully and he stared straight back, unblinkingly.

"Anyway.” sighed Sebastian. "I am going home. It is dark, and I am cold.”

"We are all heading home too I think.” Chad spoke then, his voice firm. "At least I am.”

"So are the rest of us.” agreed Matthew.

They all left then and headed towards their various cars and so home. Time passed, and Crystal scrambled out of a nearby tree and ran to her own car and so home too.


	3. New Cars And Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two

Chapter Two: New Cars And Horses

The next day Crystal was just wondering whether to go into a sports car showroom to look at cars as she was thinking of getting a new one when she saw Chad. She yelped inwardly and quickly making up her mind, darted into the place, though she wasn't sure which car that she wanted.

"I would like to see all your Ferraris please.” she stated clearly.

"All of them... Madam?” gasped the salesman, surprised.

"Yes. All of them please.” Crystal nodded in reply.

"We have got Ferrari GTOs, Ferrari GTBs, Ferrari F-40s, Ferrari F-50s, Ferrari F-60s, Ferrari Testarosas, Ferrari 348s and Ferrari 355s currently.” declared the salesman. “We do have another shipment in next week though...”

"Which ones have tinted windows?” she queried.

The salesman blinked then replied.  
"They all do madam.”

Crystal pondered for a moment, deep in thought.

"Can I see the GTOs please?” she said, finally.

The salesman nodded and responded.  
"If you could, please, come this way madam.”

He walked with her over to a far part of the showroom, away from the doors and the windows, preventing any-one seeing into the showroom.

"Here are our selections of GTOs. They are all imported straight from Italy as soon as they are made. These ones just arrived a few days ago. Monday I think it was.” He said.

Seeing a jet black Ferrari GTO, Crystal gasped, pointing to it.  
"I like that one.”

The salesman inwardly face-palmed then said, calmly.  
"Which one madam?”

Crystal walked over to the one that she wanted and said, grinning.  
"This one. I will take it!”

She paid for it, as well as signing all the necessary forms and the salesman handed her the keys.

"Enjoy your new car Miss Blackwood.” he smiled. “Have fun and drive safely.”

"Oh, I will do.” Crystal chuckled.

She got into it then, proudly before asking.

"Just by the way, what can the GTO do that makes it different than the other Ferraris?”

"Well....” began the salesman, a tall, fair skinned, blue eyed, slim built, and white blond haired man called Rick. "It is a diesel fuelled car and it can go over two hundred miles an hour.”

"Cool!” exclaimed Crystal.

"The top can also go down.” finished Rick.

"Nice!” she chuckled. “See you!”

"Bye.” laughed Rick.

She sped out of the showroom then and down the busy main road.

~I am untouchable unless a Porsche comes by. ~ she thought, chuckling softly. ~Perfect! I just wish that it was a hot sunny day.....Then I could put the roof down. ~

Sometime later Chad saw the Ferrari and sighed as he got into his old Range Rover.

"That is a nice car. I wonder who owns it? They are lucky who-ever they are."

Crystal, meanwhile was having a brilliant time, loving the awed look on the faces of the few people she saw that she knew.

"Just to think that they don't realise that it is me, is laughable.” she giggled softly as she stopped at a set of traffic lights, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Life is good when you are rich and have a Ferrari!”

When the lights changed, she sped on, staying well within the speed limit though.

~I think that I should give them a hint.~ she thought, smirking a bit. ~I mean... They aren't that clever after all. Not really. ~ she mentally laughed, coldly. ~I mean... Really... ~

So, laughing softly, Crystal slid one of her Roxette CDs into the CD-player and put down one window. The CD played, almost instantly, music filling the car and overflowing to come out of the car in waves.

Further down the road, three of Crystal's friends were talking.

"Have either of you seen Crystal lately?” asked a very tall, slim-built, dark skinned, green eyed, brown haired man, Lucian. "I would like to ask her something.”

"So, do I.” agreed a very tall man with medium build, silvery blond hair, tanned skin and silvery grey eyes, Morgan. "I want to ask her if she wants to buy Finch.”

"Knowing Crystal, she probably will buy the pony from you for double what he is worth Morgan.” laughed a tall, tanned, big built, black haired and blue eyed man, Josh.

They all laughed then, fondly.

"Hey! Look at that beautiful Ferrari!” gasped Josh, pointing to it.

"Can you two hear what I can hear coming from that car?!” Lucian asked, surprised. "That is Roxette and if I am not mistaken that is her Look Sharp album playing and that song is The Look.”

"It can't be Crystal. No way.” decided Morgan. "She has not got a Ferrari yet.”

"I agree.” said Josh. "Crystal may have a Porsche, but she does not have a Ferrari and I think she said she did not want one.”

"No, she said that she would think about it.” chuckled Lucian. "But even so, I don't think that is Crystal driving that car.”

"It is just pure co-incidence that the driver, likely male, likes Roxette.” declared Morgan.” I mean... The girl is sexy… And I don’t mean Crystal, though she is.”

The other two nodded a bit, watching the car. Seeing them, Crystal smirked and carefully skidded across the road and slid to a stop nearby.

"Heya guys. Want a lift?” she laughed.

"It is Crystal!” gasped Lucian, gob smacked. "How the hell did you have enough money to buy one?!”

"I saved money and do please remember that I have shares in various big companies too as well as running some.” Crystal chuckled then. "I still have a couple of billion, at least, saved up too.”

The three blinked, totally gob smacked.

"A couple of billion? At the least?!” gasped Josh.

"You are rolling in it Crystal.” chuckled Morgan.

"Yes. Do you three want a lift?” she grinned.

"Of course, we want a lift.” they all said, piling into the car.

Crystal laughed again, running one hand through her fringe.

"Where to guys?” she smiled warmly.

"Anywhere you want to take us Crystal.” said Morgan, sitting in the front passenger seat. "It is your car. I mean... Feel free to take us anywhere you wish.”

"Okay.” she grinned. “Keep your hair on.”

Crystal pushed the pedal nearly all the way to the floor and the car leapt forwards.

The speed limit in Canada, on the highways at least, was well over one hundred miles an hour. Of course, on the lesser roads it was far lower not even reaching forty miles an hour.

When they were a couple of hours out of Vancouver, to the east, Crystal slowed down and pulled off the road into a lay-by before stopping the car.

"So, Crystal, would you like to buy Finch from me?” asked Morgan

"Yes. Of course, I would.” said Crystal, nodding. "I have had a nice stable and a beautiful field waiting for him for two whole years, Morgan my darling.”

"Well I am selling him for $3000.” said the man, fondly.

Crystal pondered for a second.

"That is not a bad price, not really.” she finally decided. "I will double that and take him, Morgan. You get $6000 for him.”

Morgan blinked and then nodded.

"Okay. I will be down on Saturday with him then.”

Lucian and Josh stifled snickers.

"What is going on with you two?” asked Crystal, turning to look at them.

"Oh... Uh... ” stuttered Lucian. "Josh said you would pay double for Finch and well, you just did.”

Crystal laughed.

"I see. And of course, I did. Finch is a dear beautiful pony.”

Morgan chuckled.

"Oh Morgan. Another thing.” Crystal remembered. "You don't know anyone that is selling an Arab stallion do you? I am thinking of setting up a breeding program thing and maybe selling the foals etc. Maybe, I don't really know as yet.”

"I do actually. They live not far away from me.” Morgan replied. "They are selling their youngest stallion at the moment. He is old enough to breed but has not yet. I will give you the address at the weekend.”

"Okay, thanks Morgan.” Crystal smiled. "What colour is he and how much are they wanting for him?”

"He's black, completely and they want $9000 for him.” said Morgan in reply. "It's a pretty good price hmm?”

Crystal nodded, agreeing then said.  
"Definitely. It's a very good price. Cheap too.”

Lucian and Josh blinked in surprise but remained silent.

"Crystal, I'd like to ask you if you would like to come to my Jeet Kune Do Hall some-time?” Lucian asked a little while later.

"Maybe some-time in the future, Lucian, when I have more time.” Crystal replied, smiling fondly at him. "Thank you for asking me anyway. I feel honoured.”

Lucian blushed and smiled.  
"It is okay. The offer will always be open to you just in case you change your mind.”

"Okay Lucian I will keep that in mind. Thank you.” she grinned.

A couple of hours later they all arrived back in Vancouver and Crystal left them all at their various homes before going home herself.


	4. Cars, Cousins And Beach Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Cars, Cousins And Beach Rides

At the weekend Morgan came down to Crystal's house with the pony, Finch.

"Hi Morgan.” Crystal called from the tack room as he drew into the yard.

"Hey Crystal.” Morgan grinned. "I see Pearl is looking well.”

She smiled and nodded, as Morgan got out of the horse-van.  
"Yes, she is.”

They both undid the horse-van's rear door and let down the ramp then as Finch neighed loudly, his voice clear.

"Heya Finch.” Crystal said. "Welcome to your new home.”

Untying the pony, she called.  
"Morgan dear, could you open the stable door next to the tack room please?”

"Sure, thing Crystal.” laughed Morgan, opening it.

Soon after that Finch was in his stable and munching on hay whilst Crystal and Morgan were moving his rugs and tack into the tack room and his feed into the feed room.

"Here is that address I promised you.” said Morgan, giving Crystal a piece of paper while they sat in the yard's office.

"Thanks.” replied Crystal. "Fancy coming in for a cuppa and so I can write you a check?”

"Gladly.” chuckled Morgan. "Driving is thirsty work.”

So, they both went into the house and sat in Crystal's large and nice, warm kitchen.

"How is Silver?” she queried, writing a check.

"He is fine.” replied Morgan, as Crystal handed him the cheque. "A handful as usual, you know Silver. He can be a bloody menace at times... ”

She chuckled then, shaking her head slightly as she sipped at a hot cup of tea.

"How is Suzie getting on with Shadow?” she wondered, as Morgan sipped at his own mug of hot tea.

"They are both fine too.” Morgan grinned fondly in answer. "They were in a show yesterday too, you know the one that is on every year near me?”

"Yes. How did they manage?” Crystal asked, very interested and putting her mug down.

"They got mainly firsts, seconds and thirds as usual.” Morgan answered, laughing warmly. "As well as Champion which was a first for them both.”

"Lucky them.” she chuckled. "I wasn't at that show. I was feeling a bit under the weather. I had a sore head and I couldn't stop sneezing. It is likely that it was one of these bugs that are going around.”

"Are you okay currently though Crystal dear?” Morgan worried, raking his eyes over her face.

Crystal laughed.  
"Of course, I am Morgan, it was just a twenty four hour bug. Please stop worrying.”

"I can't Crystal.” smiled Morgan. "I love you too much.”

Crystal blushed and kissed him lightly on the lips, Morgan hugging her loosely and kissing her back. Some-time later the tall man that was Morgan asked.  
"Have you seen or heard from Kojo lately?”

"Nope.” Crystal replied. "I haven't seen or heard from him in years.”

"Neither have I.” Morgan stated. "He will be tall, and strong most likely.”

"He always was very strong Morgan, dear, even when we were kids.” mused Crystal. "Almost too strong for his age, really.”

Morgan grinned then, resting one of his hands over Crystal's hands.  
"Well, we have all come a very long way since the old days back in Scotland. Both money and worldly wise, we have all learnt a lot over the years.”

"I know.” nodded Crystal in agreement. "I mean, you have been all over the world. Almost. I agree to that too, we have all learned so much since our childhood days. I almost wish though that I could go back in time and not do the silly things I have done.”

"You have travelled a good bit too Crystal.” reminded Morgan. "After all you have been to the same places I have more or less and more.” the man chuckled. "We all wish that my darling Crystal. I don't know anyone that wouldn't go back in time and not do the stupid things they did as kids.”

The woman laughed then.  
"Yes, I suppose I have. The most annoying thing is though that where-ever I move to, or go on holiday to, C-c-c-chad, Matthew and their friends go too. I am tired of it my dearest.”

"That is annoying.” sighed Morgan. “I don’t blame you being tired of it. You just want time to yourself… To figure out what to do with your life.”

“Exactly.” she sighed, herself. “I mean I have all those qualifications...” she smiled. ~Most of which are catered towards Seth’s dream rather than my own.~

Time passed as they sat in comfortable silence, basking in the others company.

"I have to go Crystal dear, so you had better take care of yourself.” Morgan said some-time later, kissing her. “I will see you again soon, my dear heart.”

"I will.” she promised, kissing him back. "You too.”

Morgan then left and headed home.

Several days later Chad saw the Ferrari again.

"Who does own that nice car Matthew?” he asked. “I mean, I know none of us have the money for one... Not even Seth. I don't think we know anyone rich enough to have one.”

"Don't ask me Chad.” sighed Matthew. "I have no idea either.”

"They are lucky, whom-ever they are.” said Jeremy, awed, as the car stopped at traffic lights. "I would die for a Ferrari! I really would.”

"Oh well then, Jezzer... ” cracked Chad, laughing. "I will kill you and then you can be transported to your funeral in a Ferrari. How does that suit you?”

The others laughed.

"Very funny Chad.” snarled Jeremy, his tone sardonic. "You know what I meant. You know I meant that I would do practically anything to have a Ferrari, especially a Ferrari GTO!”

"Of course, I know.” growled Chad, angrily. "I was teasing, you dumb idiot. God, sometimes I wonder at your brains, or lack thereof.”

Jeremy flushed and did not reply.

Crystal, overhearing the conversation, began to grin and pressed play on the CD player, the song 'Convoy' from the film of the same name filling the car.

"'Cause we got a little ol' convoy, hauling through the night.” she sang, totally in tune. "`We got a little ol' convoy, ain't she a beautiful sight? Come on, join our convoy, ain't nothing gonna git in our way. We're gonna roll this trucking convoy across the USA... Convoy...”

"I recognise that song and who is singing it, because she's a bloody good singer... ” gasped Bradley, shocked. "But it can't be who I think it is driving that car. It just can't be. It is impossible. That would be like… Magic being real.”

"Why not?” blinked Hector, looking confused. "Why can it not be Ice? I mean. She could be borrowing it. Or something... Y'know?”

"Because, Hector, she is as poor as a church mouse if not poorer.” answered Sebastian, patiently. "That is why. Plus, she drives a beat-up looking silver Jeep. If she had money, she would fix it. And I don't think that she knows anyone rich enough that owns a Ferrari to borrow it.”

"Have you maybe thought.” said Chad, wisely. "That it just looks like it is beat-up because it is covered in mud and god knows what else. You all seem to have forgotten that our target, Ice, lives on a very large ranch some-where nearby and that she owns a horse? I just wish I knew where she lived.” he sighed then, dragging his hand through his hair. "It has to be close, within five or ten miles of here. But in what direction?” Exhaling softly, he frowned, darkly. "She can't be that poor either... We have followed her all over the world... And we're not poor...”

They all face-palmed then, as they groaned at their own stupidity.

"She can't be either poor or stupid.” said Matthew. "Otherwise we would have caught and likely sold her into eternal slavery if we had not killed her, years ago.” the slim man nodded, listening to Chad. "I think it could be to the north east, there is a large farm out that way but there is also an extremely huge one to the east which is the biggest in the area as well as the large one to the south east.” he sighed. "Whilst I remember, there is a very large one to the south as well and to the north, which although very big is the smallest of the lot.”

"It is a co-incidence.” said Michael. "That is all it can be.” the man shrugged then. "She could live any-where in the area, including right next door to any of us and we wouldn't really know, since we all have houses with longish drives and large fenced in gardens, backing on to fields.” he bit one finger-nail. "It is so annoying... ” he thought, long and hard then. “But she has a horse... So, she has to live either on or near a farm...”

Crystal blinked, cringing slightly before calming and softly chuckling.

"What little those 'huntsmen' know about their “prey”... ” she laughed softly to herself. "As poor as or poorer than a church mouse? Pah! A church mouse with a Ferrari GTO! How could they not know where I live, it is obvious that I live to the south since that is the direction that I always come from.”

She chuckled then, continuing to drive down the road. She saw Seth a little while later and smiled slightly, fondly before sliding the car to a stop near him.

"Would you like a lift Seth?” Crystal smiled kindly.

"I definitely would, Crystal honey, please.” Seth answered, half awed as he got into the car. "Is this beautiful car yours?”

"Yes. It is.” she grinned as the car drew away from the kerb. “Do you like it that much?”

Seth laughed and nodded.  
"Yes, I sure do.”

"Seth, where would you like to go?” Crystal asked.

"I am just going home after watching Rob Roy at the cinema. It got re-shown for some reason,” Seth replied, dismissively. “No idea why.”

"One of my horses, Finch, is in that film.” Crystal declared. "He plays Cunningham's horse. The blood bay with the stripe on his face.”

"You mean Finch is that Connemara X?” gasped Seth.

"Yes.” laughed Crystal.

Soon after that they arrived at Seth's town house, since he lived there during the week and at the family Manor at weekends, and for holidays.

"Would you like to come in for a nice hot cup of tea Crystal?” asked Seth, chuckling softly.” Or would you prefer coffee?”

"Yes thanks, Seth I would.” she smiled in reply. "I will just put the alarm on and come in.”

"Okay.” he said, getting out of the car. "You like your tea with milk and three sugars right? Or is that coffee, and your tea is no milk and five sugars?”

"Yes, tea is milk and three sugars.” answered Crystal, also getting out of the car. "I do. Five sugars? No... I don’t take that many sugars in anything.”

Seth went into the house and Crystal put the alarm on before following him indoors.

"Chad, Matthew and the others are down in the city centre thankfully.” said Seth, handing Crystal a steaming cup of tea. "If they were not, they would be hammering on my door being annoying as usual.”

"I know.” nodded Crystal, in agreement. "I mean as we both know all too well they hate me to the ends of the Earth and back. I don't really have much idea why either. I thought that I did know, for the longest time... Now...? I'm not sure any more... Maybe... I...”

She looked a little sad then but clearly brushed it aside as she took a sip of her tea, purring from the back of her throat.

"Yeah.” sighed Seth. "Where-ever you go they, all follow.”

"So, do you.” added Crystal. "But I know why that is, at least, I hope I do.”

"Of course, you know why, or you should... ” he hesitated for a second, looking almost chiding for a moment, before he continued. “You know as well as I do that the only reason that I follow you around is that, so I know exactly where you are, since I am the Head of our family, and so can keep you out of any really grievous trouble with them all.” smiled Seth, good-heartedly. "I care and love you dearly Crystal, honey, you know that, or you should do. I don't desire you, at the very lower limit, to be severely damaged by anybody. To the lowest degree of all by Chad and his gang, they are riff-raff, and I call them my friends... Says a lot about me... Doesn't it?” he was quiet for a second, thinking. "Chad is unusual, he only got genuinely hateful when you ditched him, maybe he was jealous or something.”

The young woman shivered, lowering her gaze.

"I had to dump him, cousin of mine. He was abusive, both mentally and physically. I couldn't stay with some-one like that. I can't live in constant fear.” sipping at her tea then and calming down she gasped, then blushed; cheeks going pink "I did not know you cared so much about me Seth.”

Seth threw back his head and laughed.

"I couldn't, not care about you Crystal after all we have been through together. God. If any-one harms you, they will have me to answer to. I just wish that you had told me earlier about Chad abusing you. I would have done something... I am not sure what, but something... Crystal.”

"You couldn't have done anything if I had told you and it does not matter any more.” she sighed softly. "That is almost exactly what Kojo used to say though, all those years ago back in Scotland.” she said, remembering. "I have not heard from or seen him in years. The last I heard was that he had joined the Air Force... Or was it the Navy...”

"Knowing Kojo as we do, I wouldn't be surprised to find out he was a Commander or something. Would you?” Seth chuckled. "He will be eighteen or so anyway.” He grinned a bit. “I think it was the Air Force.”

Crystal laughed.  
"No, I wouldn't and that makes me feel old, even though there is only three years of age difference. Funny thing, is time. When you want it to go by quick it goes slowly, but when you want it slow it goes quick... ”

"Ah but Crystal.” Seth complimented, flirtatiously. "You still look like you are only maybe sixteen years old, maximum. You are beautiful. Very much so.”

She blushed, pleased at the compliment.

"On top of which, I am not married yet. Unlike the other females we were at school with. And neither do I have little brats running around my ankles.” she snickered.

"I can't picture you either married or with kids Crystal. You will likely always be free... ” Seth grinned, amusement making his eyes sparkle. "Marriage, kids and a heavy relationship would feel confining to a wild and free spirit like you, Crys'.”

"Not if it was with the right person.” she whispered. "Like Morgan.”

Time passed as they sat in comfortable silence with each other, lost in their thoughts.

"Will you and Morgan get married then, eventually?” Seth asked, a little later, breaking the silence.” I mean... You have both been together for three or four years now.”

Crystal shrugged, her nose wrinkling.

"I don't know, we have not really discussed it yet.” she answered. "Maybe we will. Maybe we will not. And anytime we've discussed it... Well... He changes the subject... Rather quickly."

Seth chuckled.

"Well I hope you two do get married since, well, you two are the perfect couple. You never seem to argue... Ever and seem to love each other so much...”

Crystal smiled faintly.  
"As much as I wish it to be true, no couple is perfect, but Morgan and I get on well enough. At least for now, and a damn sight better than C-c-c-chad and I did. And yes, I do love him.”

Seth chuckled and hugged Crystal gently, just the once before he let her go. Crystal left some-time later and was soon arriving home again.

Entering her stable-yard she smiled slightly.

~Hmm, I wonder... ~ she thought. ~I shall get Finch tacked up and go out for a fast hack. He always likes a good run.~

So, she did that then left her stable-yard at a fast trot.

They went along a bridle path and then down on to the largest beach near Crystal's home. Aforementioned beach was roughly fourteen miles long from end to end with beautiful golden sand and the only places that there were rocks were at either end.

Whenever Crystal rode on the beach, she would school for a little while before going for a long gallop. No-one ever saw her while she was on this beach and for that she was glad, she never saw anyone else either. She loved the peace. There was always just her, the horse, the sand, and the surf. She loved every minute of it, as did her horses.

A few hours later she arrived back at her stable-yard and un-tacked Finch, before giving him a good brushing.

"Bet you enjoyed that, hmm, Finch boy?” she smiled, as she finished brushing him. “Good boy.”

The pony just neighed in reply, pushing his head against her and hard as he sniffed at her coat, smelling polo mints.

"Okay, okay.” she laughed, hugging him. "I will put them in your feed with some fresh apples and carrots, you deserve them.”

Crystal then rugged him up and fed both of the horses before sweeping the yard, putting the alarm on and leaving the yard.

She went into the house then to get her own food as well as to shower.

Some-time later Chad and Matthew were speaking, discussing, and arranging what to do the following day, after they had finished work.

"Are we going to be looking for Crystal again Chad?” asked Matthew. “I mean... You know... We can't let her get away scot-free...”

"Of course, we are, Matthew!” snapped Chad. "We will keep looking and hunting for Ice until we all know for a fact that she is slain or in servitude. Preferably the last one of the two since we don't really want her dead, and also hopefully that she is a slave to all of us.” He cracked a bit darkly then, purring under his breath. “I like that idea of her on her knees and serving us... For the remainder of her existence.”

"Chad! We will never find her.” Jeremy interrupted. "She is unfindable!”

"We must not give in.” Hector sighed. "If we do, she has won, beaten us.” he snickered a little. “I think we all like the thought of her serving us on her knees, Chad, and calling us Master.”

"We can't have that now can w... ” Matthew started to say, before he smiled coldly, licking his lips at the thought of Crystal on her knees before him. “Damn… That’s an arousing image…!”

Chad growled then.

"It is… But no. We can't let that little... False magus beat us.”

An hour or so later Crystal had eaten her dinner and was walking towards her smallish garage.

~I will go and see that film 'The Grudge' after a drive. It is supposed to be really scary.~ she thought.

Smiling faintly, Crystal opened the garage door then got into her Ferrari before she drove out, stepped out of her car, closed it again, put the alarm on then drove off down her main drive, the big automatic gates at the bottom opening for her as she approached.

Sometime afterwards, Matthew and Michael saw the car again.

"I wonder who does own it?” questioned Michael. “I mean...”

"I wonder too.” agreed Matthew, his eyes sparkling a little in the light off of the street-lights.

"Let's follow it!” suggested Michael, stupidly. “We can find out then!”

Matthew stared silently at his friend for a second before he snapped.

"Don't be so stupid! Once the driver realises that they are being followed, they will speed away, leaving us choking on the exhaust fumes.”

"If they only knew.” Crystal giggled softly, her eyes glittering with amusement. “Men. Stupid creatures at times, but you gotta love them.”

She slowed down several times for traffic lights and level crossings, remaining silent, becoming lost in her own thoughts.


	5. Industrialised Estates And Junk Yards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Industrialised Estates And Junk Yards

Some-time later she arrived at the cinema and chickened out of watching 'The Grudge' and decided to watch 'Rob Roy' again.

Crystal bought a giant box of popcorn, a gallon of Cola and a huge box of tissues before going to the actual screen and watching it.

Afterwards she thought.  
~That is such a good movie. I think I have to get a copy, some-how.~

She was just walking towards the cinema car park when she saw Chad and the others.

~Great.~ she thought, tiredly. ~Here we go again.~ she sighed, heavily. ~I'm getting tired of this now. I mean... Really bored... ~

Regrettably for her, she couldn't even run to her car as they were between her and it. Turning to run, she sighed under her breath, hoping to get away before they even detected her but on hearing running footfalls, Chad looked round and leered, right at her swiftly receding back as she zipped round an intersection.

"There she goes!” he said, his voice a dull sounding bellow. "Get her!”

Crystal winced, on hearing him and muttered.  
"Why do I have to always see them at the worst possible time and them me? This is so one-sided!”

They all sprinted after her, snickering softly and their eyes intense with the exhilaration of hunting her again.

Meanwhile, Crystal was starting to truly run as she entered a dismal alleyway, her shape jerking. She skidded to a halt soon after and swallowed hard as she looked up at a high wall.

Flicking a look behind her, she groaned sarcastically.  
"This is all I need! A dead-end street when they are hunting me like they would a fox, minus the hounds. Of all times to run into one!”

Sighing heavily, she started to swiftly scale the wall, fearfulness giving her wings or that was how it felt to her as she climbed, her planning to jump down the other side and escape.

Crystal was near the top of the wall when Chad and the others finally caught up.

"How are we supposed to get her?” grumbled Sebastian, leaning against the stone to catch his breath, as she stood on top of the wall, heaving softly for breath herself. “We can't climb like she can... ”

"Have you, by any chance, completely forgotten what is on the other side of the fence?” Hector queried, whispering softly. "Like Crystal seems to have done due to being so unnerved.”

Sebastian nodded.  
"I have. Yes.”

Hector smiled, slyly.  
"This quarter of the city has a scrap yard remember? That is guarded by eight violent guard-dogs!”

Jeremy snickered wickedly.  
"So, we just... Wait?!”

Chad sneered coldly, flicking a look up to Crystal.

"Yeah.” he said, calmly. “She'll either give up or stay up there. I'm not quite sure what she'll pick. She does have a strong self-preservation instinct after all. At least, most of the time... ”

At the same time Crystal was looking down on the ferocious dogs and gulping with fear, paling visibly as the dogs barked and snarled at her.

~This is so diabolical.~ she thought, whimpering slightly. ~I really am trapped between them. Cornered between the devil and the deep blue sea.~

Hector drew his small but deadly flick knife then said tauntingly,  
"Which way will you go Ice? Towards us, or the dogs?”

Crystal drew in a deep breath, her lungs filling with freezing air which made her cough and wheeze slightly then sat down, rubbing at one ear.

"… Uh... I... Uh... Neither way, actually... Now that I think about it, chaps.” she said, clearly, managing to smirk. “You both pack together and both of your human pack and their canine one would rend and shred me into a bazillion or more pieces, physically or mentally. If I stay up here, I am safe from you both. You can't get at me and neither can the dogs, though I may catch a cold, flu at worst... Maybe...”

"She is right.” muttered Jeremy. "She is off the hook. At least for now.”

Michael glared at Jeremy, angrily even as he growled.  
"You can't stay up there all night Crystal! You have to climb down some time.”

Scritching at her nose, she sneered.  
"Do I? Do I have to climb down and not up?”

Chad glowered silently up at her, but did not say anything, not needing to do so, golden eyes cold as he watched her.

"You little cow...” Aaron snarled, his eyes narrowing. "We will just wait until you move off that wall and completely thrash you! You will be sorry.”

Crystal yawned in boredom, trying to ignore Chad, as well as Matthew, a soft and almost cub-like whine escaping her.  
"Sure, you all will. You couldn't catch me if you tried. Not really. At least, most of you couldn't catch me. Those that could, you are just lucky.”

Chad gave himself a shake then, snickering at the young woman.  
"We always catch you Ice.”

She shivered and swallowed hard before she spoke, voice shaking, again, lying through her teeth.  
"Only because I let you. My life would be pretty boring otherwise.”

Silence fell then, and Crystal curled up on top of the wall, her green eyes half-closing. They were all still there three hours later and she was beginning to get sleepy. She looked down at them, her eyelids almost shut as her head wove from side to side.

~They have to go soon.~ she thought, yawning widely, and trying to keep herself awake. ~They just have to... ~

Seth, who was the one keeping an eye on her at that point in time saw his cousin swaying a little with tiredness, knowing that she likely had done a lot of things during the day.

~Come on Crystal, honey.~ he thought. ~Hang in there. We will all hopefully be going soon.~

Michael sighed then in boredom.  
"Are we going home soon Chad? I am absolutely knackered as well as being bored.”

Chad narrowed his copper eyes, a curl of his dark hair falling over his face, normally full lips thin as he pressed them together.

"No. Not this time, Michael. This is the last time that she will ever escape us.” he said, his voice a throaty rumble as he half-growled. "We are not leaving this place until Ice comes down off that wall then, when she does, she will depart with us and shackled like the thrall she should be. Or not at all, because I might kill her for this…”

"What?! We can't stay here all night Chad.” gasped Sebastian, shivering a little. "It is starting to get glacially cold, if it gets any colder...”

"Sebastian, listen to me.” snapped Chad, furiously. "We can. And we will. If Ice can put up with it, so can we. Plus, she will get cold before we do. She is a good deal higher off of the ground than we are and smaller too. Heat rises and cold falls… Remember? There is also the fact of larger beings stay warmer than smaller ones, for longer, so we will stay warm and she'll start to get cold.”

Time passed and twenty minutes later Crystal was hugging herself in an attempt to keep warm.

~Why do I repeatedly get myself into fixes like this?~ she thought, her teeth clicking together softly. ~I am freezing to bits!~

Hearing her shuddering, due to his sharp hearing, Chad snickered and nudged the others.

"Hey.” he hissed, lowly. "Sounds like our treasured little Crystal is getting cold.”

"Good.” muttered Jeremy. "That means we will all be going home soon, since she will come down.”

A little later it began to snow lightly and Crystal, shivering harder, was still on top of the wall. She was forced to walk, to keep herself warm and the wall free of ice so that she did not slip and fall right into their grasp.

"I can't believe that she is still up there.” shivered Michael. "It has gotten so cold.”

Matthew glanced up at Crystal then said, his voice an angry snarl.

"Accept it, already. She is strong-willed, among other things. You know this, Michael, from past experience when we have cornered her before and she digs in her heels, refusing to make it easy for us. You should not need to be told this. Over and over again. You are not feeble-minded. Don't act like the half-wit that she thinks that we all are.”

An hour or so later, Crystal slipped and tumbled all the way down the wall, her sylphlike hands trying to snatch at it, shrilling like a saturated feline as she did so. Nimbly twirling in mid-air, she force-landed hard on her feet, out of breath and coughing as she tried to get her breath back. By the time they shone a flash-light on her, she was already rising up the wall again.

Hector darted for her, smirking brutally as he took hold of one ankle, making the young woman struggle to keep her grip on the wall as the muscular man, tried to strip her from it. Finally tugging free, she stomp-kicked down and as hard as she could, the onslaught landing on Hector's shoulder.

Dazed and in anguish, Hector let go and she sped up the wall, gasping breathlessly once at the top, her hands on her knees as she knelt, eyes half closed.

"Dammit! She has some powerful kick.” Hector winced, leaning against the wall next to Seth and holding his wounded shoulder. "Only a horse could kick harder. Or maybe Chad.”

Seth just smirked.

"I could have told you that.” he said nonchalantly, his face and eyes deadpan. “You only had to ask.”

Aaron sighed.  
"We almost had her.”

"We will get her next time.” said Jeremy. "Don't worry about it.”

Matthew gave his head a shake, shocked at the backwardness in that statement.  
"If Crystal can help it, there will not be a next time! You moron.”

Meanwhile she was sitting on top of the wall, shaking a bit, and eyeing her freshly twisted and tender ankle. She strangled a sob of pain and looked around.

"That was a close one. Too close.” she muttered

Eyeing the snow made her snicker and she smirked a bit.

~Perfect.~ she thought, laughing softly. ~Just perfect.~

Jeremy looked up at Crystal then and mocked.  
"Laughing to calm your nerves, Ice?”

Crystal smirked broadly.

"No Jeremy. I am not.” she snickered. "Honest.”

Jeremy turned away and muttered something to Simon who called.  
"Sure, you are not laughing in an attempt to calm down Ice. Just declare that you are scared of us and climb down to accept your punishment! Which will not be so bad if you come down right this minute.”

Crystal quivered then gave herself a shake.

"You stupid oaf!” she called, flinging the small snowball.

As the compacted snow hit Simon hard on the head, she gloated.  
"Yes! I got him! Strike one!”

"Cow!” hollered Simon, lunging at the wall. "I will get you for that!”

"From all the way down there, Simple Simon?!” Crystal taunted. “How are you going to do that?!”

Matthew and Chad grabbed Simon then, holding him back.

"Cool it Si.” said Chad, calmly. "You can get her back when she comes down. I promise.”

The pale skinned man that was Matthew nodded.  
"You can even hurt her first.”

Chad, smirking nastily, agreed and Simon calmed down.

"If that… Elf ever comes down again!” spat Hector and Jeremy together, both very angry at the fair and velvety-skinned African female.” Which is unlikely!”

Chad rounded on the two and snarled.  
"She is no Magus, Elf or anything similar! She is a fake! A Pseudo-Magus. She only looks like one, she is not one really. They don't exist! Can't exist!”

At the same time Crystal was making a pile of snowballs from all the snow around her, ignoring the conversations that were happening between Chad and the others.

~I am punished when I get down there? Never.~ she thought, making another snowball. ~Not bloody likely. I will beat them until they collapse with snowballs, climb down, and go home to my own house.~

Snickering, she started to throw them at everyone who she could see. She couldn't see Seth as he ducked into the shadows, but she wouldn't have thrown snowballs at him anyway, not unless she had to do so.

"You will pay for that Ice, when I get my hands on you.” growled Chad, his voice low as he was bombarded with the hardened snow.” You know well how much I can hurt you.”

The young woman trembled, paling slightly before throwing more snow.

"You are such a little slag.” shouted Jeremy. “Whore!”

"Bitch.” screamed Hector. “Two-bit slut!”

"Cow bag.” yelled Sebastian. "You are so dead. I am going to kill you. Painfully and slowly.”

"Will you Sebastian?” Crystal called, her eyes glinting wickedly and her voice sardonic. “Will you really? Sure, you will!” she rolled her eyes a little, her voice hard. “Yeah… Okay.”

"You are less than trash Ice.” cried Matthew, almost spitting with rage.” We will make you suffer, this you know.”

"Cow-pat.” howled Jacob. “Tart!”

"Arsehole.” yelled Logan. “Slag!”

"Chickenhearted little dog.” roared Kurtis, his voice loud. “Cowardly puppy!”

"Woof, woof.” snickered the African woman, her voice caustic, throwing more snowballs, and that hard. “A-o-o-o-o-o! A-o-o-o-o-o-o!”

"Scrawny little skank.” shouted Orion. “Bony bitch!”

"You are such a skinny and cowardly little bitch Ice.” growled Eric. “Ugly little insect!”

"I am not a coward, neither am I little.” Crystal raged, the words hurting her. “I’ve more courage than you in my entire body than you have in one hand!”

"You are Ice, you bitch.” taunted Kansai. "Why else would you be on top of that wall and throwing snowballs at us?!”

"You are so ugly Ice, that I am surprised you have not broken anything yet. Like mirrors.” smiled Otto cruelly. “Or even windows…”

"Ugly little bitch!” cried Damon. “Why would anyone want you?!”

Seth winced inwardly even as Crystal's eyes filled with tears. That had to hurt.

"I am not ugly!” she whispered, her voice shaking, almost pleading. “Right…? I mean... You don't mean that... You're just saying it to hurt me...”

"You are!” snickered Ryan. “Very Ugly.”

“Yes, we do mean it, Ice.” sneered Byron. “You aren’t wanted!”

"Very much so.” added Evan. “Or needed!”

"Not even a rat would lust after you, you are that ugly.” leered Orion. “Or a cockroach…!”

"Go shag yourselves! Hard!” Crystal wept, throwing more snow at them as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I am not listening to you. Talk to the hand!”

Eventually they all, apart from Seth, backed out of range and she stopped throwing snow at them, crumpling in a heap, and crying bitterly.

Chad and the others stood glaring at her hunkered down shape, angrily.

"What do we do?” asked Damon. "We can't get near her and she will not let herself fall again.”

Matthew flicked a look to Crystal and watched as the young woman cautiously and unsteadily hauled herself to her feet and began pacing, tears sliding down her face and cooling as she wept.

"She will slip and fall all the way down that wall, believe me. She really will.” said Matthew, not looking away from her, sneering slightly, eyes cold. "And she won't be capable of stopping it from happening. Look at her. Closely. Read her visual signals, it's not hard. Watch how she moves. She is utterly and completely burned-out. Crystal is so worn-out and exhausted that I'm very surprised, that she has not fallen into our hands yet. But it will happen and that soon. We are debilitating her resolve and invulnerability, albeit slowly, the longer we keep her helpless on that wall with no way out.”

They all snickered then, softly, watching as time slowly passed and Crystal started to sway slightly, trying to stay on her feet, clearly exhausted well beyond her normal limits.

"See?” whispered Matthew, cruelly. “I know her better than most of you. I know her better almost than she herself does. Not sure if she realises that though.”

Crystal fell again, soon after but only half way down the wall, her hands clawing for a handhold, not realising she was well within grabbing reach.

Hearing the scrabbling, they looked over and smiled, nastily before sighing angrily.

"Goddammit!” raged Garret. "We missed her again!”

Hector peered at Crystal then at the wall before he smirked.

"There is one difference this time.” he said calmly. "Ice is not getting any further up the wall.”

Sebastian added.  
"There must be too much snow for her to get a correct hold.”

Even as they watched, she slipped again, all the way down the wall this time before she panicked and sped back up, at least until she was almost out of grabbing range.

At this, they all hurtled at high-speed towards her.

"We will get you this time, Ice, you bitch!” Hector declared. “We can't go wrong in gaining control of you this time… You're making this too uncomplicated...”

Crystal whimpered lowly as Chad grabbed one ankle and tugged, almost snagging her thin hands free of the wall.

"Come on Ice.” he crooned, his voice traitorously soft as he whispered. "Be a good girl and do as you are told. You don't want to misbehave. Not really. You want to make us happy, you like making people happy. I know you do.” he sneered a little. “So be a good girl and come on down here…“

She quivered then; hard, whimpering lowly, almost surrendering to the very tall man before she, with a struggle, tugged

herself free.  
“Can't hold me…” she wheezed. “Never…”

Finding traction, suddenly, she sped up the wall, snickering coldly.

"No, you will not.” she panted, ignoring Chad's words. "Half-Wits!”

"That was our shoulders Ice!” Chad and Matthew yelled together, glaring up at her. “How dare you use us to help you escape…! You will suffer for that.”

"Thanks for helping me to climb up the wall then, chaps.” Crystal snickered then, from the top of the wall. "Just imagine helping your hostile adversary to safety. Distasteful. You should be mortified!”

"Bitch.” growled Chad, his voice was a breathy and soft roar. ”I will get you and you will suffer. I can promise you that, and you know that I don't break my promises.””

"You will die for that.” promised Matthew, voice barely audible. ”Painfully and slowly.”

Swallowing a whimper of fear then ignoring it she called cheerfully.  
"How will you do that from all the way down there?”

By that time, it was nearly midnight and the city was starting to quieten down as cities tend to do. Unfortunately for Crystal, she was in one of the many business parks of the large city, actually in the worst part of the city to be in late at night to be more exact. The only people that hung around those areas after all the businesses had closed were the savage crime syndicates, like Chad's.

Remembering that fact, she gulped hard and was unable to stop a low mewl of horror from escaping her drying throat.

“Shit…!” she whimpered. “I’m in trouble now...” she glanced around and swallowed hard. ~How do I get out of this…?!~

Matthew heard it and looked smug, celestial, his eyes glinting as he watched the young woman on top of the wall.

Flexing his fingers, he pushed one hand through his hair as he watched her.

"Worried Crystal?” he whispered lowly, so lowly only Seth and Crystal actually heard it. "You should be. Just think of where you are.”

She raised horror-stricken eyes to Matthew's face then looked away, paling visibly.

“I…” she trailed off, into silence. “But...”

Contented, Matthew looked away, rubbing at one ear.

Seth meanwhile inwardly flinched, swallowing hard.

"There will be no-one, Crystal, to hear you entreat us as you beg for mercy.” began Aaron. “Which you will do...”

"Apart from us.” finished Hector. “Nobody who will even care if they did.”

"No-one to hear or care and so help you when you are in pain and imploring us to stop and let you live, to have your life, and freedom.” smirked Damon, cruelly, eyes hard. "Which we may or may not give you.”

"It all rests and so depends on your behaviour towards us, Crystal.” whispered Matthew, his back to her, but knowing she heard. "Be an exceedingly good girl, take orders from us as well as you can, no matter what they are, and you will live, enslaved, but at least you will be alive. Be a horrendously bad girl, disobeying us and you will die, enslaved or otherwise.”

"All they may find might be your corpse if we kill you, if they are lucky.” snickered Simon. “If they are lucky.”

"You will likely die right here in this alley Ice. As stubborn as you are.” purred Byron, darkly.

Crystal quivered then, swallowing hard and trying to stop crying with fear.

"And before first light tomorrow.” grinned Michael coldly. “That… I think… I can promise… For sure… I think...”

Chad looked up at Crystal then, meeting her scared and dark eyes with his own sparkling ones, almost judging her. She flinched and lowered her head even as he sneered, cruelly.

"Say your words of farewell to the world quickly, Crystal sweetness.” he said, coolly. "You will not have the time to do so later on. I can promise you that.”

Crystal shuddered, sitting down, and curling in a tight ball, even as it started to snow again.

~If I get out of this alive and unharmed apart from, at worst, a cold, I am going to take up the martial arts…~ she thought, hugging herself tightly. ~That is if I get out of this alive and I remain free… Which may or may not be possible...~

Crystal could jump from the top of the wall, as high as it was, but she would be badly dazed on landing before leaving. During this recovery time she could be pounced on, so she did not want to risk it. Chad and the others, including Seth since he had moved, were too far away to see her face clearly and most especially her expressive gem-like eyes and so get a rough idea of what she was thinking.

"Well.” muttered Crystal under her breath. "At least he can't hypnotise me any more, like he used to, least I hope not.”

Matthew heard her and smirked, cruelly. Seth also heard her and winced, his breath slipping from his mouth in a soft hiss.

"Chad, try the long distance hypnotism that used to work on her when we were all kids.” Matthew suggested, flicking a look to Crystal, making sure that she heard every word that he said, his voice turning cold and his gaze hardening.

“That might work to lure her down and into our clutches. I mean… It has in the past... No reason it shouldn't still work, none that I can see.”

Crystal quivered and swallowed hard, closing her eyes tight and focusing her mind on defending itself as well as it could.

Chad laughed, nastily.  
"Okay. Want to join me Matthew?”

Matthew threw back his head and laughed himself, his voice cold.

"Of course, I do Chad.” he snickered. “It will be a delight to do a little… Shall we say... Mind-breaking... Since we haven't done that in years. Especially not to her...”

Chad was silent for a second or two, but his smirk did not fade.

“Her mental defences are stronger.” he warned finally. “Since she has toughened up over time, like everyone does. They are almost unbreakable now.”

Matthew nodded as he smiled, slyly, inhaling deeply and he remained silent.

Crystal quivered and yelped raggedly, her defences crumbling before she swallowed hard and strengthened them, fending off the attacks, or at least Chad's easily.

Matthew snickered frostily as he watched her.

"Come on down here Ice, lass, like the well-behaved young lady you are.” he whispered, suavely. "It's pleasant and warm down here, you don't really wish to be up there, all lonely and frozen. I know that you don't, remember how well I know you. Down here on the ground, you'd have us all here to keep you safe, hot and you'd have company. We all know how, deep down, you hate being completely alone... It scares you... Badly.”

Crystal shuddered, slowly rising to her feet, and edging close to the edge of the wall, looking down at the ground, lower jaw trembling.

“I…” she whispered, voice shaking. “But you'll…”

Chad watched her as Matthew worked on her, silently, eyes hard and unforgiving.

"That's a good girl, you're such a good girl, Crystal sweetness, to obey us so well.” Matthew wheedled, gently, his voice soft and calm. "Now just carefully climb down this filthy old wall and you'll be okay, we will take care of you. Confide in us, fille. Trust us. We won't cause you any trauma ever since... Y'know... We love you Crystal. We really do. We adore and love you, greatly. We wouldn't let anything unspeakable ever occur to you, believe us. Believe in me.” he grinned, peaceably as Crystal met his glittering eyes, trustingly. "We'll make sure you remain robust, you will catch a common cold or most likely another worse respiratory disorder than that if you stay up there. You don't want anything to exacerbate your asthma. Come down and get warm, please Crystal?” Matthew inwardly snickered, knowing how coaxing he sounded. "I have a warming blanket waiting for you and a flask of African tea.” the man dug into a pocket and pulled out a flask, waggling it slightly. “See?”

Swallowing hard, she sobbed, her voice shaking as she looked down the slippery wall to the ground before she blinked at the slim man.

"Really?” she asked, not looking away from the very tall and slim man that held her attention. “I'll be safe? You'll look after me? You won't hurt me for my actions?” she swallowed hard. “Even though I hurt you all by throwing snow at you? And insulted you?”

Matthew sniggered then nodded, telling her without words that she could trust him. Seth winced inwardly at how convincing the taller man could be, and how easily his cousin could be persuaded when she wasn't feeling too good and when she was scared.

"Are you frightened Ice?!” taunted Jeremy, not realising what Matthew was doing and not having seen the flask as well as not believing hypnotism would work. "Or are you frostbitten? If you are then come down here with us and we will warm you up. In more ways than one!” He eyed her obscenely. “You'd not be cold then!”

They all, minus Matthew, Chad, and Aaron, who all knew what Matthew was trying to do and had seen the flask, snickered broadly and wickedly.

"No way! Not on your life. I am fine!” yelled Crystal, bravely as she fought off Matthew's attack. "Really. I am not coming down until you lot have gone!”

"Fine then.” snapped Jeremy, turning away. "Stay up there and freeze!” he snarled a little. “See if we care… Little One.”

Matthew narrowed his eyes, glaring at Jeremy who cringed slightly before he turned away, rubbing at his head as it started to hurt.

"I almost had her.” he whispered, putting the flask away again. “I was so close…! She was just about to climb down the wall and we would have had her... “

Chad snarled angrily before Aaron turned and thumped Jeremy hard.

"Idiot!” Aaron snapped. “Fucking moron!”

Jeremy winced in pain.

"Sorry.” he whispered. “I didn't think Matthew's trick would work...”

"You should have complete faith in your friends and their actions, Jezzer. But still… Apology accepted.” said Chad, grumpily. "But if you ever do that again. I will thump you. Got it?!”

Jeremy nodded, silently.

A little while later Crystal pulled her heavy winter coat tight around her slender shape and lay down, before she dozed off. When they all realised she was sleeping, they all leaned against a wall, facing the wall she was on, so keeping a constant eye on her and they even set a guard, just in case most of them dozed off. Seth volunteered to stay awake and Chad agreed to this.

Crystal woke at dawn, covered in a thick sheet of fresh snow and thankfully everyone but Seth was asleep. She climbed silently down the wall and into a warm blanket Seth had ready for her before she wrapped it tight about her shoulders and sprinted away after a soft whisper.

"Thank-you Seth.” she muttered. “I owe you another one...”

Her running footsteps woke Chad and Seth simulated waking up himself. Chad was too slow to see which way she went, and Seth had turned away from Crystal as she made good her escape, so he did not know which direction she had gone in either.

"Damn the bitch!” yelled Chad. "She is gone!”

"Eh… What… Hmm?” asked Hector, sleepily. “What you talking about?!”

"Ice has gone!” Chad said, his voice a dull roar. “She’s left!”

At that they all awoke and glared at each other.

"We will not find her at present.” said Matthew, sleepy-eyed. "She is likely home by this time. And warm.” he glared at Jeremy. “Of course, if some people hadn't interfered last night…”

"Let's just go home and get some sleep.” yawned Chad, too tired to really care by that time. “We can discuss this later… When we've all had some decent sleep.”

They all started to walk home then, tiredly. Meanwhile Crystal was just starting up the Ferrari.

~I am so bushed.~ she thought, yawning widely, a soft whine escaping her as she did so. ~I am just going to go home, feed the horses and go straight to bed and sleep.~

She passed Chad and the others on her own way home, smirking as they all looked far colder than she did.

~Serves them all right, they deserve it.~ she thought. ~Apart from dear, sweet Seth. To whom I owe my life again.~

She blushed a little then and giggled softly.

When she had gotten home and fed the horses, as well as putting them out for the day and mucking out the two stables, she went to bed and slept for five hours! Chad and the others were worse, they slept for six hours, but not well.

When Crystal woke she had a bite to eat then sprawled in her living room, watching the telly.

~I think I will go for a ride on Pearl later.~ she thought, yawning slightly. ~Only a short one though since I am so tired…~

At three o'clock she brought both horses in then tacked up Pearl before she left, riding the silvery coloured mare. She returned a bit later, un-tacked then groomed her before leaving the stable yard and entering the house, going for a hot shower.

After her shower, since it wasn't anywhere near dusk and she was starting to waken a bit more Crystal decided to go and see the family that were selling the Arab stallion.

Sometime later she pulled into a large but neat stable-yard in the recently bought Ferrari since the Jeep had a flat tyre and so was in the garage getting the tyre fixed.

"Can I help you?” asked a young woman of medium height with raven black hair and startling blue eyes.

Crystal nodded then smiled warmly.

"I am Crystal Blackwood, I have come about the stallion you have for sale?”

"I am Katie McDonald. Please come this way.” the woman smiled, warmly. “Come very far?”

“No. Just the city.” she smiled a little. “Least the weather is better today.”

Crystal followed Katie into the stable yard as the other woman asked.  
"Your name suits you, it sounds very elegant to me. So, may I ask what other horses you have?”

Crystal blushed at the compliment then nodded, smiling gently.  
"I have just two currently. A mare and a gelding. I am thinking of building up a herd.”

Katie nodded.  
"So, you came here.”

Crystal chuckled then and nodded.  
"Yeah. What is your stallion like?”

Katie was silent for a second, thinking.  
"He is strong, as all stallions are, ride-able and 17.3hh. Are you still interested?”

Crystal went wide-eyed and nodded furiously, grinning widely.  
"I sure am.”

"Kim?” called Katie. “Lead out Midnight Fear.”

"Are you sure boss ma'am?” called a tall blond-haired woman with grey eyes and a nice curvy figure. "He is in one of his ballistic moods again.”

"Just do it. Please. This young lady might be buying him!” Katie called.

A short time later, Kim led out a fiery stallion that was plunging on the end of a lead-rope. The stable-girl was clearly struggling to hold him back and with one final twist the stallion pulled free. He stood there, looking around before he lunged at Crystal, his eyes gleaming and his nostrils flared.

Katie watched, looking worried.

"Move!” she whispered. “Please.”

Crystal shook her head.  
"It is okay, really, I will be fine.”

She did not look away from the stallion, even as he whirled around behind her and nipped at her calves, him treating the female like one of his mares. She flinched a little at the slight pain then smiled, thinly before the horse curled about her to stand in front of her, snorting.

Katie and Kim watched, entranced.

"Good lad.” Crystal whispered, her eyes shining. "Lovely horse. Such a handsome, stunning horse. Yes, you are.” She grinned then, rubbing at the stallion's forehead gently.

Midnight Fear calmed, sniffing gently at her hands before nibbling on her fingers, captivated by the tall woman in front of him.

"I…” Kim whispered. “Don’t believe it...”

Katie just nodded, awed.

"Would it be okay if I rode him?” Crystal questioned, softly.

"Yeah, sure.” Katie replied, stunned.

Without further ado Crystal swung herself up on to Fear's back.

"Do you have… Some sort of Arena, please?” she asked, shyly.

Katie nodded.

"Please follow me.”

Crystal rode Fear after Katie, deep in thought then, pondering.

"Here we are.” Katie said, some minutes later, opening a gate.

"Thanks.” Crystal said, calmly as they passed through the open gate.

Katie closed the gate again once the two had gone through then leant against it to watch, Kim close by.

Crystal put Fear through his paces, concentrating intently, nodding in approval every so often, and murmuring under her breath as she did so.

"Would you like some jumps put up, Crystal?” Kim asked finally, after a nudge from Katie.

Crystal was silent as she thought, bringing Fear to a stop in the middle of the Arena.

"Please.” she finally replied.

While the jumps were being put up, Crystal was putting Fear through every dressage move she knew, those that he did not know, she taught him.

"She is good.” muttered Kim. "I am sure we have seen her before. I just can't think where.”

Katie half-smirked.  
"She is called Crystal Blackwood. Do you remember her?”

Kim nodded, startled.  
"Yes. She was at that three-day event two months ago!”

Katie nodded, grinning widely then.  
"And she had a beautiful silver mare called Ice-Pearl.”

Kim smiled a bit.  
"I think she won that if I remember rightly.”

Katie nodded, as they lay out some trotting poles.  
"She did yes.”

Crystal had heard the entire conversation, but did not make any sign that she had as she took the stallion over the trotting poles, several times. Once she was happy she started taking him over the jumps, focusing only on the strong horse beneath her and the jumps, as well as the pacing between them.

Katie gasped, awed.

"I can't believe that she is doing this with being completely bareback and with no helmet whatsoever. Go, fetch Mark, Kim. He has to see this. Crystal here has our supposedly semi-wild stallion eating out of the palm of her hand.”

Kim nodded, sprinting away.

Some-time later Kim and Mark, a tall and slim man with dark hair and grey eyes, arrived. Crystal by that time was taking Fear over the jumps, which had been raised a couple more feet, so they were at five feet in height with Katie and two other stable hands watching.

Mark narrowed his eyes as he watched Crystal.

"What is wrong Katie? And who is that riding our stallion?” his voice was cold.

"That is Crystal Blackwood. A prospective buyer.” Katie replied.

Mark narrowed his eyes further.  
"She is crazy, riding Fear as she is!”

Katie shook her head.  
"No. Just in love with him I think. She trusts him.”

"Will she be buying him?” Mark demanded to know.

Katie narrowed her eyes.

"Try asking her.” she snapped.

Mark winced a little.  
"I am sorry Katie, I am just anxious.”

Katie nodded, understandably.  
"I know.”

Mark spoke then.  
"Miss Blackwood, will you be buying Fear?”

Crystal brought the stallion to a stop, thinking.

"Yes, I will be.” she finally stated, walking towards the gate, and sliding down from Fear's back.

Katie asked.  
"Do you have a horse-box with you currently?”

Crystal shook her head, smiling.

"No. I came in my Ferrari. I would be willing, if he could be brought down to me tomorrow, to pay extra.”

Katie sniggered.  
"Okay. We will bring him down tomorrow at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon.”

Crystal smiled gently as she passed her address to Katie.  
"Thanks.”

Mark said.  
"Kim take Fear back to his box.”

Kim nodded, leading the tall stallion away.

Crystal, Katie, and Mark walked towards the yard, slowly.

"Would you like the money for him in cash or a cheque?” Crystal asked, calmly.

Katie gasped lowly.  
"… Mark…?”

Mark scowled, eyes gleaming.  
"A cheque will be fine Miss Blackwood.”

Crystal nodded, writing out a cheque and handing it to them.

"Would you like to take what you can of his things?” asked Katie. "Will not be much most likely, but it may help. It will be something anyway and less for tomorrow.”

"Please.” Crystal grinned.

Surprisingly Fear's tack, four bags of feed, and three of his rugs fitted into the car.

"Bye.” called Katie. "See you tomorrow.”

"Adieu.” chuckled Crystal.

Crystal then returned home to Vancouver before going out to buy a horse-box.

The following morning was spent buying up mares for the soon-to-be herd, returning home for her lunch and to feed the horses.

After she had eaten, Crystal turned all six horses into two different fields, one on either side of the drive before she moved on to tidying the tack and feed rooms

At three o'clock the McDonald's horse-van entered the yard, them having notified Crystal that they had arrived, and she had opened the gates for them.

"Hey Crystal.” grinned Katie. "How are you?”

"I am great.” Crystal smiled. "I bought some new mares earlier, so I have been busy.”

Katie chuckled.

"We saw them on the way up. A silver, a black, a bay, a palomino, and a grey in one field and a blood bay in another.”  
"The blood bay is Finch. The mares being Pearl, Holystone, Wombat, Sunrise, and Gift,” Crystal explained, eyes shining. “Only got the last four recently.”

Katie grinned.  
"They are all beautiful looking creatures.”

Crystal nodded, grinning.

Fear was taken out of the `van then and led into the biggest loose box the little yard had before Crystal and Katie started to put away the feed and the rugs. Katie left a long time later.

Crystal fed Fear, went to feed the mares and Finch before she swept the yard, locked everything up, putting the alarms on, before going for her own dinner.

~I am very lucky to live where I do.~ she mused while eating.

Once she had eaten she grabbed her archery gear then left to go to aforementioned club, deciding on taking the Jeep. Some-time after that she arrived at the club's hall. The club went well, and she had a wonderful time.


	6. Getting Fitter, Joining Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Getting Fitter, Joining Clubs

The following day, or at least morning, saw Crystal buying more mares for the herd. Lunch-time saw her, and the new horses, back at her house where she fed them all then had something to eat herself.

~I will introduce Fear to the mares tomorrow.~ she decided over lunch. ~Seems like a promising idea... Not doing anything tomorrow anyway.~

After lunch she made sure Fear had eaten and rested enough, before giving him a full grooming, then tacking him up. She grabbed her hard hat then mounted the tall stallion, leaving the yard at a brisk walk in the direction of the beach, since it was the longest.

The beach was usually quiet, totally deserted, but for once there were people on the beach that Crystal knew.

"Brilliant.” she sighed under her breath and into Fear's mane. "Just bloody brilliant!”

The people were Chad and his friends.

Crystal suddenly laughed, softly and coldly, as she realised what she could do. She slid down from Fear's back, swiftly un-tacking him and removing her hard hat, covering it all with the saddle blanket before remounting. She leaned forward and stroked his neck gently as she thought.

"This is going to be fun.” she whispered into Fear's flicking ear. "Go for it, Fear!”

She urged him into a gallop, from a standing start then nudged him into the foamy breakers of the sea. It looked like he was running wild and Crystal was hanging on for dear life.

Further along the long beach, Hector said.  
"What is that drumming noise?”

Otto gasped in awe.  
"Look at that! An Arab stallion and rider!”

Crystal sneered into the wind as they drew level then passed the group of young men. Matthew narrowed his eyes, talking in a low growl.  
"That is Ice on that good example of a horse!”

"Let's go after her and get her then!” screamed Jeremy. “Come on!”

Chad, Aaron, and Matthew rolled their eyes as Hector said, clearly.  
"How? None of us can move as fast as that stallion!”

Matthew shifted uneasily but remained silent. Jeremy flushed, falling silent too.

"She is gone already anyway.” sighed Aaron. “Maybe next time… Or some other time soon.”

Even further along the beach Crystal was slowing the powerful stallion to a canter then to a halt.

"Good lad. We can do that again in a little while,” she purred. "That was fun!”

Letting the horse catch his breath, the young woman grinned before starting to school him.

Half an hour later, they galloped back along the beach, Crystal not even holding on. Chad and the others were still there, talking about something. The weather maybe.

"Look.” said Sebastian. "Here she comes again.”

"And she is not even holding on!” added Garret.

When she was straight in front of them, she looked at them, smirked nastily, her eyes glittering before she guided Fear into the water with just her knees. Soon they were both swimming.

"I don't believe it.” gasped Hector. "Ice with a pure-bred Arabian stallion.”

Simon nodded in agreement.  
"I don't believe it either. She must be rich!”

Aaron sneered.  
"Our little Ice being very rich? There is no way on earth that she could be that! Ever.”

What little they knew about their 'victim'!

A little later Crystal and Fear came to where the tack and hard hat had been left. Grinning widely, Crystal tacked up Fear once more, donned her hard hat and rode back to the stable yard, chuckling the whole way.

Once she did get home, she un-tacked and groomed her stallion before feeding all of her horses. She swept the yard, then turned on all the alarms and went into the house to get her own dinner. That night she went out in her Porsche, deciding that a relaxing drive around the city would do her good, since she was too energised to sit at home.

"That is a lovely car. Far better than that Ferrari.” Matthew stated, when he saw it. “Porsches always are.”

Chad nodded, enviously.  
"I agree. Who-ever owns that beautiful example of German cars must be extremely rich.”

"And lucky.” added Hector. “Very.”

Overhearing the conversation as she rolled on by, Crystal snickered inwardly, pressing play on the CD player. Soon Apollo 4 40 was filling the car.

Further down the road Josh and Lucian were talking.

"Well that was a glorious day, weather wise do you not agree?” asked Lucian. “So nice.”

Josh nodded.  
"Yeah. You don't get days like that in November very often.”

Seeing the car Lucian gasped, pointing to it.  
"Look at that Porsche! It is so cool!”

Josh chuckled and nodded.  
"Cool? That is an understatement! It rocks!”

Overhearing, Crystal carefully skidded across the road and stopped nearby. Grinning, she watched them move closer. The two men cautiously approached the car then stopped.

"I wonder who is driving it and who owns it?” asked Josh. "I mean I know Crystal has a Porsche, but I don't think it is this bright luminous green.”

"I agree with you.” replied Lucian. "If it is not Crystal then we are bothering some innocent person. Who, well, yes…”

Josh nodded a bit.  
"I hope that it is Crystal.”

Unable to keep silent any longer, the young woman wound down the window and smiled, wryly, purring almost seductively, as her eyes sparkled, playfully.  
"Is it not this colour?”

She winked playfully then.

"Well. We did not know it was this colour, Crystal, honey.” grinned Lucian. “You only talked about getting one when we were together…”

Crystal chuckled, warmly as she nodded to Lucian.

"It was this colour when I bought it as my first sports-car three years ago. Yes, back then, well I wanted a pink one.”

Josh smiled.  
"Can we please go for a drive in it with you?”

The young woman laughed, warmly, glad that it was a four-seater.  
"Sure, you can. You are friends of mine after all.”

So, she took her friends for a ride in the Porsche.

"What are you going to buy next Crystal?” asked Lucian. “I mean...”

She pondered then, thoughtfully.

"I might make my stable-yard and garage bigger.” she said, finally. "Or maybe I will buy one of those fancy BMWs or a Lotus Bullet…”

"Well, honey.” Josh declared. "You have the money for it.”

Crystal nodded.  
"With the amount of money, I will be getting daily for the rest of my life, I could spend thousands of dollars a day. I will never run out of it.”

Lucian blinked.  
"That is a lot of cash!”

Josh grinned some-what.  
"How many horses do you have anyway Crystal? Morgan said you had bought several mares from him.”

The young woman smiled and rubbed at her nose, thinking.

"Well. There is Finch, so far the only gelding.” she grinned. "Then there are the mares. Pearl; who I have had for two or three years, Sunrise, Wombat, Holy, Gift, Jyngles, and Ivy.” Crystal chuckled then. "And lastly there is Fear, the stallion. My gorgeous big boy.”

Lucian gasped.  
"That is a lot of horses. What colours and breeds are they all?”

Crystal purred.  
"Finch is a blood bay Connemara X, Pearl is a silver Arab, Gift is a black Arab and Holy is a grey Arab. Wombat is a grey Highland and Jyngles is a black Highland. Sunrise and Ivy are both red-dun Connemara Xs and Fear is a pure-bred Arab stallion.”

Josh smiled.  
"Morgan said you were building up a stud farm. Are you?”

The young woman nodded.  
"Yeah.”

Lucian chuckled then.  
"Best of luck then in that.”

Josh agreed.

Time passed, and Crystal dropped her friends off at their homes before she went home herself, relaxing for the rest of the night before going to bed and having a really good night's sleep.

The following morning, she introduced the stallion to the mares. Once released, Fear set about driving them into a herd before standing guard over them.

"Good lad.” Crystal chuckled. “My good, big boy.”

Leaving the mares and Fear to get more acquainted without her there, the young woman went to move Finch from his stable, to a giant field far away from the other horses for his own safety, as much as she hated to separate him.

"I will get you some companions soon.” she promised, once the pony was in the field. “Won't leave you alone for long Finch.”

Sighing a little, Crystal mucked out the stables then cleaned up before going into the city and to the same showroom that she had bought her Ferrari from.

She was driving home soon after in a red BMW Z3.

Once home she grinned, almost purring as she eyed the garage.

"My lovely cars.” she muttered. "A silver Jeep, a black Ferrari, a luminous green Porsche, a red BMW and a blue horse-van.” laughing, she closed the doors to the garage. "And there is still room for a further three vehicles.”

Entering the house, she made herself a mug of tea then sat by the telephone, planning on doing a lot of phoning round.

The first place she phoned was a Karate and Kick-Boxing hall.

"Hello, Tait's Gym.” asked a deep voice. "Can I help you?”

"Heya.” Crystal greeted. "I was wondering if I could join your club?”

"Sure, you can. Come down at seven o'clock tonight and we will see what we can do. Okay?” the voice seemed to smile kindly.

The young woman nodded, and smiled even though the person on the other end couldn't see it.  
"Okay.”

"May I take your name?” the person asked. “Please?”

"Yeah. I am Crystal Blackwood.” she grinned a bit. “And yours?”  
The other person smiled.

"I am David Tait. The owner and head instructor. Do you know where we are?” asked the man, kindly.

Crystal chuckled.  
"Yeah. You are eight doors down from the Multiplex.”

David nodded.  
"Spot on. See you later.”

Crystal grinned.  
"Bye.”

Chuckling softly, the young woman left her home before taking two of the mares out to stretch their legs. It did not take long to find out that the two she was exercising, Ivy and Jyngles, were a perfectly matched pair.

Reaching her stable-yard she un-tacked both the mares and turned them back out with Fear before she brought Finch in and groomed him.

After that, she fed the horses, swept the yard then left, putting the alarms on and entering the house once more to have a shower then something to eat herself.

At half past six Crystal entered the garage and drove out the silver Jeep.

"Well at least they don't know what other cars I have just yet.” she whispered as she closed the garage doors again and reset the alarms. “And likely never will.”

By seven o'clock the young woman was entering Tait's Gym, inwardly feeling very nervous. Seeing a tall man with chestnut brown hair, fair skin, and clear grey eyes she chewed on her lip before asking calmly.  
"Are you David?”

The man nodded.  
"I am. You must be Crystal Blackwood, right?”

The young woman nodded, smiling warmly.  
"I am. Hi.”

David grinned.  
"Pretty name.”

Crystal blushed.  
"Thanks.”

David was just showing her how to warm up right and how to do the very first thing that everyone that went there learned when Chad and his friends. as well as Seth walked in. Thanks to Chad's arrival, she did not hear David speaking to her.

"You try, Crystal.” he suggested. “You can do this.”

Swallowing hard, the young woman blushed.  
"I am sorry, I did not hear you, could you please repeat that?”

David blinked then nodded.  
"I said, you have a try.”

Crystal gave herself a shake and obligingly had a try, failing miserably.

"What is wrong Crystal?” David asked, clearly but lowly, seeing how shaken the young woman was, as well as how pale she had gone.” Are you okay…?”

She swallowed hard before whispering, shakily.  
"It is th-th-them… The people who just walked in.”

The young woman struggled against her instincts that were yelling at her to turn and run, without ever looking back.

"They are some of my best students at present.” replied David, proudly. "One of them is fourth Dan black belt, the rest are either first Dan black belts or brown and two belts.” he looked a little worried. "Do you know them Crystal, intimately? And if so, for how long? Why are you so scared?”

Crystal stared up at the ceiling, tears standing in her eyes, before they start to slide down her face, slowly though she barely made a sound.

"Do I know them well David?” she asked, lowly, her voice shaking, before she laughed, bitterly. "I have known them almost all of my life and I am terrified of them because of the things that they have done to me over the years! I can't… I... I can't say what... I really can't... I...” tears filled her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat. “They are the reason I wanted to learn how to defend myself. I need to be able to protect myself from them.”

David chewed hard on his lip, before flicking a look to Chad, who did not notice Crystal and said calmly, feeling slightly confused.

"Come to my office, Crystal, I would like you to explain this to me. And in doing so you will calm down. You can tell me anything and it won't go any further than between us.”

The young woman nodded, following David, trying to make herself virtually invisible. Seth was the only one who perceived that she was there and nodded even as Chad took control of the class, picking up where David left off.

Crystal smiled faintly, her face taut with fear before she slipped into the small office after David, closing the door behind her.

"Take a seat, then calm down.” David stated, calmly. "Then, once you are calmer, tell me. Please. I would like to know, because they don't appear to be horrid people. They are all very courteous and well mannered. I find it hard to accept that they would do that to anyone.”

Shivering, she sat and slowly started to calm down, her shape relaxing, the woman taking several deep breaths in and out.

"They have followed me all over the world. I don't know why.” she said, finally. “They all hated me from the moment I first met them…”

"Are you sure you don't know why?” he asked gently. “There has to be a good reason that you know of? Maybe you did something to them or a family member of theirs?”

"I am sure that I don't know. And I never have, no.” the young woman whispered, tears sliding down her face. "But at least I know why they are so strong.” she swallowed hard. "Don't even bother trying to deaden the blow for me by not telling me. Please. I can guess who the highest belted person is out of them. It is C-c-c-chad right?”

David handed the frightened female a tissue, frowning deeply.

"Yes, it is. I pity you having them after you.” he said, calmly. "You need to learn how to defend yourself as soon as possible. What else do you do?”

Crystal dried her eyes, tongue flicking across her lips.

"I go rock-climbing, go hill walking, do competition running, competition dancing, go mountain biking, do archery, horse-ride and on a rare occasion I go swimming.” she answered. "I have nine horses so most of my days are taken up with them, if not all of the day. If I am not cleaning them out or feeding them or even brushing them I am cleaning up the stable yard and feed room. Or even cleaning their saddles, bridles and rugs as well as boots which can take a while if I want them all spotlessly clean which I usually do.” she chuckles faintly then. “And if I am taking my horses to a show, the workload is more or less doubled.”

"What days do you go rock-climbing and do archery?” David asked.

"Mondays and Tuesdays are usually the days I have my Rock-Climbing classes, but they have been cancelled until after Christmas and New Year, due to the holidays. Wednesdays are the days that my Running classes are usually on, but they have been cancelled until the better weather. Thursdays are the day that my Dancing class is on, but that too has been cancelled and until the spring. My Archery class is on Fridays, usually and if I feel like it, I go swimming on Saturdays. Sundays are free which I usually spend hill-walking or mountain biking.” she replied. “If and when I feel like it and the weather is good enough, not been for a while though.”

David pondered then.  
"So, you are available most nights then?”

Crystal nodded.  
"Yeah.”

"Well.” David finally stated. "If you come in every time that the class is on, that is Tuesdays to Sundays from seven and try as hard as you can each time then you will be ready to grade in March and get your first belt. The yellow one.”

"Okay. I will come in then.” smiled the young woman. “Should we get back to it?”

David laughed, warmly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a reassuring hug.

"You are one spirited and fearless lass.” he smiled.

Crystal smiled, thinly.  
"With that lot I have to be. Er… What belt is Seth?”

David blinked.  
"Have a crush on him do you Crystal?” he teased gently. "I mean he is a very fit young gentleman, and a Lord to boot…"

The young woman shuddered.  
"Ugh, no. He is my cousin, and the head of my family.”

David smiled.  
"Oh okay. He is coming up for his first black belt. Unlike the others, he has not missed a grading. Ever. Unlike the others who have missed the odd one.”

Crystal grinned.  
"Cool. Good on Seth.”

David rubbed at his nose then.  
"I take it you want it kept secret that you are cousins yes?”

She nodded.  
"Please.”

The man grinned.  
"No problem, that secret is safe with me.”

The young woman chuckled.  
"Thanks.”

They left the office then and went back into the main part of the building before Crystal started to train again, paying close attention to what was being taught. Ten minutes later, Jeremy moved in the young woman's direction, before he said.

"What are you doing here Ice-Dancer, sweetie? Go home, this is no place for you, you are a lady. You could get badly hurt here. I mean, we wouldn't want that.”

Crystal narrowed her gleaming and almost feral green eyes, snarling softly.

"No, I will not leave. I paid money to be taught how to defend myself. I am not going to leave on your say so.” she snapped. “And it's because I am a lady, I'm here.”

Jeremy stepped closer.  
"You will.” he growled.

The young woman cringed for a second, backing away before she ran at him, pushing him over, hard, before thumping him in the ribs.

"No, I will not.” she snarled, her lips grazing back from her teeth slightly.

The man that was Jeremy gasped breathlessly.  
"You bitch! Oi. Chad. Look who is here.”

Jeremy sniggered evilly at Crystal who cringed, her eyes closing as she swallowed a whine.

"What is wro...” Chad growled lowly. “Crystal!”

The young woman shivered, back-stepping as Chad advanced on her. Jeremy sniggered, knowing that she was so very scared.

"You should not be here Crystal.” Chad declared, stepping close to the trembling female. "You might get hurt.” he snickered, highly amused. "Badly.”

She gulped then back-flipped, her feet catching the taller male under the chin and sending him sprawling, before she backed up, not looking away from him.

"Hello there C-c-c-chad.” she said, sweetly. "I am sure I will be fine.” she swallowed, hiding her fear. "But will you be okay?! I mean… You did hit the ground rather hard…”

Chad's eyes narrowed as he got back on his feet before he drew himself up tall, to his full height, smirking as he knew that he could intimidate her, and easily.

"I will be fine, Ice.” he hissed, lowly.

What happened next was easy to have predicted. Chad, seemingly angry that Crystal had knocked him off his feet and to the floor, charged at the young and slim woman, sending her flying before he followed up with a flurry of painful punches and kicks, as well as a slap or two. Crystal writhed, as she was pinned face down with her head caught in the man's arms and him straddling her back.

"Stop it Crystal. Give in.” the man growl-hissed lowly into her ear. "Or I will obliterate you, right here.” he jerked his arm once, nearly knocking Crystal out. "By breaking your delicate little neck…” he lowered his head and nipped at her neck then. “Or maybe I will do something else.” his voice was a venomous sounding hiss as his free hand traced down her shape. “There's plenty of things that I could do to you while pinning you like this…”

Sobbing, Crystal gave in, lying completely motionless and at Chad's mercy.

"I give.” she whispered, tapping the floor lightly.

Smirking, Chad let the young woman up, watching her intently.

"I will be back tomorrow, David.” she whispered, huskily.

She bowed respectfully then gathered her things and left, her head lowered. Crystal sat in her Jeep for ages, thinking before she drove home, checked the horses then went to her bed.

The next morning the young woman `phoned Josh.

"Hey Josh.” she greeted. "I am only going to be able to come to the club on Mondays.”

Josh blinked, even though Crystal couldn't see him.  
"Oh?”

"Yeah, I am going to take up the martial arts in order to defend myself better.” she explained. "Jeet Kune Do, Ninjutsu and all that type of thing. I have already started Karate and Kick-Boxing.”

Josh chuckled.

"Okay Crystal. Good on you and take it easy.” the man smiled, warmly. "I wish you the best of luck. See you around.”

The young woman laughed warmly.  
"You sure will Josh.”

Crystal hung up then, musing inwardly before she rang Lucian.

"Hello, Thompson's training halls. Lucian speaking, how may I help?” the man spoke.

The young woman chuckled.  
"Heya Lucian. I would like to take you up on your offer.”

Lucian smiled, warmly.  
"Well Crystal, if you come down at six o'clock tonight we will sort everything out then. How does that sound? Or would a later time be easier?”

She grinned.  
"No, that sounds great. See you later Lucian.”

Lucian replied.  
"Yeah. See you later Crystal hon.”

The young woman hung up the phone then and went to put Finch out for the day before she mucked out.

Once that was done she re-entered the house and rang a Tai Chi and meditation instructor.

"Salutations, this is the Quiet Tiger Hall of Meditation, Matthew speaking. I'm the owner and head instructor. How may I help you on this fine day?” asked a familiar voice, calmly.

Crystal swallowed hard, her voice trembling and knuckles going white as she gripped the 'phone and spoke into it.  
"I would like to join your club. I heard about it in the paper.”

The young woman surprisingly remained unexcited.

"If you come round to the hall at five o'clock we will see what we can do for you. Is that okay with you?” Matthew queried. “Or would a later time be more suitable?”

Smirking, Crystal replied.  
"I am sure that will be fine. Thank-you.”

"Good. See you then...” Matthew paused. “Miss…?”

"Thank you very much for your help. I will see you then.” Crystal snickered, hiding her fear, cutting right across him. "Matthew.”

The man narrowed his eyes and said coldly.  
"Crystal, you are so dead.”

But the young woman had wisely hung up.

Crystal brought Finch and Pearl back in at four o'clock before feeding them and the other horses, sweeping the yard and then entering the house to change into clean clothing. By a quarter to five, the young woman had left her large residence and was on the way to Matthew's hall in her Jeep. At five o'clock she entered the hall, swallowing hard and feeling very nervous. She trembled, closing her eyes for a second before calming a little.

Soon after that Matthew left his office and eyed the shivering young woman, silent for a moment or two before he stepped towards her from behind and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. The young woman jumped and visibly but did not move other than that, her shape tight with fear as she wept a note.

"This way please Crystal.” Matthew said, finally as he stepped away from her. “Come on, Little One.”

She did not move, as she mewled.

"Can I really trust you not to hurt me badly and turn me over to C-c-c-chad while I am here, Matthew? I mean...” she swallowed hard, voice shaking. “You know...”

He faced her, eyeing her up and down before saying, honestly.  
"Only while you are within these walls and it is during class time, Crystal, can you trust me not to do any of those things. I swear that I will not turn you over to Chad, you have my word.”

Crystal nodded.  
"Okay.”

"The training may hurt but I will not try to hurt you more than is necessary.” Matthew declared, smoothly. “That is a promise and you know I never break them.”

Crystal swallowed hard.

"I understand… Matthew.” she said, quietly. “I do.”

The tall man shook his head, almost fondly.

"No, Crystal. You've known me long enough, now. Just… Call me Matt." he said, warmly. “It's okay, really. We've known each other for years, after all.”

She nodded a little.  
"Very well… Matt… "

Once in the main room of the hall, he got the young woman settled and started to teach her how to firstly relax, to let down all of her defences before he started to teach her the basics of mediation, and relaxation.

"We don't have ranks or belts here as such, like Karate may do.” Matt explained, kindly. "That is physical enhancement, what we do here is mental enhancement. While you physically may have nothing to show for what you are learning, mentally you will have strength.” he paused, thoughtfully. "And after a while your mental strength will show as an almost physical thing as you will be calmer, confident and more at ease in yourself. You will know who you are and be happy in that.” he snickered a little. “You might even be able to keep myself and my friends at arm's reach. Which could end up being fun for all of us.”

Crystal listened intently, soaking in the information like a sponge did water.

“I see…” she said, softly. “Maybe.”

The young woman gathered her things at almost six o'clock.

"I have to go now.” she stated, calmly, more at ease than she had been for a long time. "I have Jeet Kune Do to get to. Thanks for the lesson Matt, I learned loads and it was fun too.”

Matt smiled then blinked.

"Are you not taking this a bit too seriously Crystal? You started Karate last night and you started Tai Chi and are starting Jeet Kune Do tonight. Don't push yourself too hard…”

The young woman blinked.

"I wouldn't say so. Matt. Since you lot want me en…” she started to say, voice shaking. "Well yes. I have to take steps to defend myself.”

Matt nodded, ever so slightly.  
"True. See you at Karate, Crystal.”

She nodded then and left, silently and in a far calmer mood than she had been.

By ten past six, Lucian was teaching her the basics of Jeet Kune Do.

"In Jeet Kune Do, you use every move that you know of to stay alive. And if you do get done for assault, do you know what you say?” Lucian smiled. “I can tell you...”

Crystal shook her head.  
"I don't.”

Lucian chuckled.  
"You must say this. I was in fear of my life. Because, being a female person, you are not as strong as most men and some males of our species will go for a woman for that very reason. You must use everything that you know to keep you safe, mentally, and physically. Hell… I'm not meaning to offend you Crys' so if I do, I'm really very sorry… But you're not even as strong as most women either. You're fine-boned and can be powerful when you're riding your horses, but not as a standard.”

The young woman listened intently, nodding in understanding and agreement, not at all offended, since it really was the honest truth.

"We do have belts here and they are hard to gain but if you train hard, you will advance and reap the benefits of that the stronger you become.” Lucian said, firmly. “I hope that you do that, quickly.”

Crystal laughed.  
"Matt said more or less the same thing, apart from him saying that there was no belts as such.”

Lucian back-stepped.  
"You went to Matt's hall?!”

The young woman nodded.  
"Yes, I have to be able to defend myself in as many ways as possible and become mentally strong. That is another way I can defend myself.”

Lucian smiled.

"True. Well at least you will be able to protect yourself.” he chuckled. “Which is always good.”

The young woman nodded again and left at a quarter to seven for Karate. Once there David went through the very basics again, making sure she understood, before letting her demonstrate on him.

"So, what have you been doing today Crystal?” the man asked, warmly.

Crystal grinned.

"Putting horses out, mucking out, and bringing horses in, feeding said animals.” she chuckled. "As well as starting at a meditation class and another fitness class then here.”

David chuckled.  
"Sounds like you have had an exhausting day.”

Crystal laughed.  
"Just your average day really.”

A short time later Chad and the others entered the Hall and began to train themselves.

Crystal shifted slightly.  
"Are Karate and Kick-Boxing able to be used anywhere in defending myself?”

David nodded, vigorously.  
"Oh yes. In a fight you use everything that you know, no matter how brutal and nasty it may seem, to get away unharmed, no matter how badly the other person or people fighting against you are injured. Their lives don't matter. Yours does. Always put yourself first when it comes to your survival.”

Crystal smiled, slyly.

"So, if, for example I was caught in a situation that I needed to defend myself in, and I injured the people badly... ” she paused, thinking, eyeing Matt. "I couldn't get arrested or anything for fighting back?”

David smiled warmly.

"As long as you said, 'I was in fear of my life' you would be perfectly fine. It would be your attackers that would be the worse off.”

Crystal nodded, taking in all the additional information.

Time passed, and David got called over to one of the other students.

"I am coming Lucy.” he smiled. "Keep training Crystal, you have a long way to go before your yellow belt and not so much time to train up to that level.”

The slim African female nodded silently, training hard.

That was the moment that Chad and the others had been waiting for and, surrounding her, they hid her from David's view if he happened to look in that direction, since she was so much smaller than they were, for the most part.

Jeremy grabbed her from behind, one hand locking around her arms and the other about her throat, his grip restrictive and tight as he pinned her so, touching her up with a knee between her legs and rubbing that knee against her, gently.

"Get off!” she croaked, struggling hard. “Stop it... ” She yowled a soft note as she was teased. “… Please… Stop… Please…” she wheezed a little. “N-n-n-nghn-n-n-n… I… a-a-a-ah-h-h-h… Nee…”

"Hell no.” the man growled into her ear. "This is for last night!” He leered at her. “Want more?” he hissed. “Does my touch feel good?”

He tightened his grip, not giving her a chance to answer, then threw her over his shoulder, the young woman landing hard and winded. She did not get much chance to defend herself though as Chad leapt on her, after a flurry of punches and kicks to lower her weak defence even more before he pinned her down, head-locking her once more.

Crystal writhed furiously before becoming inactive, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Will you ever stop fighting us Crystal?” asked Chad in a low voice, as he cruelly tightened his grip. "Each time we see you it is going to be the same until the day you finally and truly yield to us, giving yourself willingly into our hands so that we can decide your destiny because if you don't, we'll have to tear you apart and into shreds.”

Whimpering brokenly, the young woman lay quiet before Chad let her go.

After telling David that she would be in again the next night Crystal left and went home.

The following morning found the young woman telephoning a Judo instructor.

"Hello, this is Craggy Gardens Hall, Hector speaking.” a familiar voice asked. “How may I help you today?”

Crystal chuckled, inwardly before saying.  
"I would like to join your club.”

"Do you know where we are?” Hector grinned. “Come down at nine o'clock and we will see what we can do for you.”

She nodded.  
"Yeah I know where you are and okay.”

Hector smiled.  
"Bye.”

The young woman laughed, hanging up.  
"See you later Hector. Have a lovely day!”

Realising too late, Hector growled and glared at the phone before he hung up too,  
"She is such a piece of dead meat.”

The young woman spent rest of the day exercising her horses.


	7. Another Class And Beach Rides

Chapter Six: Another Class And Beach Rides

Crystal left at a quarter to five for her first class of the evening and once on arrival there, Matt went over the very basic things, making sure that she understood thoroughly.

At a quarter to six she left there for her second class of the evening, Jeet Kune Do. Once on arrival there she trained hard, making sure that she knew what she was doing and sticking to doing only the things that she knew she could do.

She left there at a quarter to seven for Karate and Kick-Boxing, her third class of the evening, and once on arrival there, David started to teach her slightly harder things, still really easy for an expert like himself but hard for a beginner like Crystal.

She had only been there a little while before Matt walked over to her.

"What do you want Matt?” she asked, almost coldly. "Come to hassle me again?!”

The man winced visibly, feeling, and deliberately showing how hurt he was and when she realised this, the young woman sighed.

"I am really sorry, Master Levinson.” she whispered, bowing slightly in respect, her eyes closing as she trembled. "That was entirely uncalled for and very rude of me.”

Shocked a little, Matt laughed wickedly to himself, thinking.  
~It feels good to hear the word Master, coming out of that pretty little mouth. I want to hear it again. More often. Weekly, if not daily… Or by the Dark Gods… Hourly… ~

He smirked a bit wider as he replied.  
"I only wanted to say that you are already showing improvement in my class. I never got chance to say so before you left earlier, you're really speedy when you want to be.”

The young woman blushed, remaining silent with her head bowed as she stood before him, still trembling and that visibly.

"Well done.” Matt continued, before resting a cold hand on her bared neck, flexing his fingers against her skin; raking his nails across it and inwardly snickering as she shivered, and pressed helplessly, into his touch. "You are such a good girl, and you are trying so hard to get strong and that strength that you are looking for will come to you, eventually.” his voice lowered then. "Do you have anything to say, Ice, pet? You may talk.”

Swallowing hard, Crystal licked her lips before she whispered.  
"I… Thank-you for your praise Matt sir, and for accepting me into your class.”

Matt snickered.  
"You have earned my praise and as long as you keep up the hard work, you will keep earning it. You are such a good girl.”

Crystal nodded, fervently.  
"I will work hard.”

Matt sneered a little then went back to his own training. Crystal left at a quarter to nine for her fourth and final class of the night, Judo. When she arrived, she stayed stock still, eyeing Hector.

"Is it possible for me to trust you while I am within these walls, Hector?” she asked, calmly. “I mean… You are…”

Hector leered then sighed.  
"Yes, it is and yes, I am.”

Crystal nodded then. On entering the main area of the Hall, Hector began to teach her the most basic moves that he knew. Before she left at ten o'clock Hector said.  
"Judo is like the other martial arts that you have done Crystal.”

The young woman smiled faintly, sighing heavily.  
"Good. I need all the help I can get against you lot.”

Hector seemed about to say something, but she was gone before she could.

Crystal drove home then, worn out.

The following day, from eight o'clock in the morning, Crystal was exercising her horses. She had exercised the first pair and had seen Chad, Seth, and the others on the beach even at that time in the morning and they were still there when she arrived on the beach some-time later with the second pair of mares, Holy and Ivy.

~I really can't believe that they are up this early and are still here. I've been up for hours, it feels like, and they would have to have been up just after me to be here this early.~ she mused, cantering slowly past with the two horses. ~They must be crazy. Absolutely bloody nuts.~

Chuckling a little, she found that Holy and Ivy made a good pair and she pondered on loaning them out for one of the Christmas pantomimes that would be in the area. She was back down on the beach some-time later with Sunrise and Jyngles, exercising them and finding they too were a good match up. Chad, Seth, and the others were still there. When she came back on to the beach with Pearl and Gift, Crystal was very surprised to see the guys still hanging around, talking quietly amongst themselves, but she didn't know what about.

She inwardly wondered.  
~Are they blind? Have they even seen me coming backwards and forwards? I mean… They've been here for hours… Really… I… Can't... ~

Mentally shrugging, she turned her attention to her horses, finding out that the two were another matching couple, a perfect team. Reaching the yard again she laughed,  
"Fear next.”

Chad and the others meanwhile, had spotted Crystal but lazily couldn't be bothered to try and get her as well as the fact that they had seen her come down four times with eight different horses and so were shocked.

Sebastian sighed.  
"The only horse that we have not seen is that stallion.”

Chad snickered, lazily.  
"Speak of the devil. Here they come!”

Galloping through the surf with Fear, Crystal couldn't believe that Seth, Chad, and his friends were still there.

~Fear is going to go nuts soon, I know he is.~ she thought. ~And not just because they are there. He's in one of those moods again… ~

She calmly schooled the highly-strung stallion for a while, before letting the horse bolt across the sand and run as and where he wished.

"Let it all out Fear.” she called lowly. "Feel all that tension just fade away. Just let it all just drift away and forget about it.”

Again, Crystal was riding bareback, in all actuality she hardly ever rode him with a saddle. The pair were halfway across the beach when the stallion skidded to a halt, half rearing and almost clattering the young woman on the nose with the back of his head. Crystal clung like a limpet to his back, her hands knotted around the reins and in his long mane as he reared fully, screaming in rage, pawing at the air just in front of Chad.

"Ssh. It is okay, ssh. Good lad.” the young woman whispered into the horse's flicking ear. "Do you remember what I taught you?” she nudged, ever so gently with her heels and shortened her reins, leaning further forwards as the stallion kept rearing. “Ovah!”

Chad blinked, stepping aside, and just in time as Fear lashed out with his front hooves before bolting, Crystal clung like a burr to his back. Chad and the others were left, coughing in the dust and completely shocked, apart from her cousin, who knew her too well.

"Well, now we know why Crystal has looked so tired the past few days.” said Jacob, brushing sand from his clothes. "She has been exercising all of her horses daily.”

"Don't forget Tai Chi and Meditation.” reminded Matt, calmly.

Chad smiled, slyly.  
"Or Karate and Kick-Boxing.”

Eric chuckled.  
"There is also the fact that she has been going to Jeet Kune Do.”

Hector nodded.  
"And Judo.”

Seth chuckled softly, highly amused, thinking inwardly.  
~Crystal is fit, she can handle it. These men sound almost worried about her. These men who say they hate her and don't care about her, at all. That want her enslaved…~

"And it is Friday today.” said Logan. “So...”

"Does that mean another class that she does?” queried Byron. “She keeps so busy...”

Aaron snickered.  
"Yes. Archery at four o'clock.”

Matt shook his head, smirking.  
"She is going to be so tired.”

Chad nodded, snickering.  
"She is that.”

On arrival back at her stable-yard she gave her stallion a good brush before putting him back in his field again.

After eating her own lunch, the young woman went into the city and bought another car, a blue Jaguar XKE after which she put the car in the garage.

The remainder of the afternoon saw the young woman buying more mares and on arrival home again she put them with the others before putting away their things in the right places and bringing Finch and Pearl in.

The three new mares were called Golden Snuff-box, or Snuffbox who was a palomino Highland pony, Black Magic, or Magic who was a black Connemara and True Fear, or True who was a blood bay Connemara.

Crystal fed all of the horses, swept the yard clean then left, putting the alarms back on before she entered the house to shower, change into clean clothes and have her own tea.

The young woman left at five minutes to four for her Archery club and in her silver Jeep, as usual. She practised as hard as she could, considering there was a competition coming up in the new year before she left for Tai Chi and Meditation.

On arrival there, Matt showed her slightly more advanced techniques, but still very basic. The young woman was glad of the calmness and the chance to restore some mental energy, among other things.

She left at a quarter to six for Jeet Kune Do where Lucian taught her slightly more advanced techniques, her paying close attention to his words and actions.

Crystal left there at almost seven o'clock for Karate and Kick-Boxing. When she arrived, David started to teach her slightly more advanced techniques as well as making sure she kept up with the really basic things that he had taught her already.

During a rest period the man asked.  
"So, what did you do today Crystal?”

The young woman chuckled, taking a long drink of water.

"I exercised nine of my horses, bought a new car and three new mares.” Crystal explained. "I am building up a breeding herd you see. I intend to offer my Stud, which is my stallion, to other mares. His family line is a good one. Good jumpers and racers.” she smiled then. "I went to Archery after that, from there to Meditation and there to another fitness class.” laughing, she added. "Then from there to here.”

David laughed along with the young woman.  
"Is that all?”

Crystal shook her head.  
"Nope. From here it is to a third fitness class and from there it is home.”

The man chuckled.  
"Sounds like a full day.”

The woman laughed.

"It is.” she agreed. "I am dog-tired!”

David laughed some more before leaving Crystal to practise. She had only been practising for several minutes when Chad and the others went over to her, surrounding her.

Crystal tensed, sliding into a battle-ready stance, her eyes glittering. Seth dipped his head very slightly, so prideful of his younger cousin and knowing that she would keep getting stronger. Crystal settled down as she caught Seth's look and she allowed a contented smirk to travel across her face, eyes sparkling.

"Wha... ” she started to say.

Chad inhaled, rubbing at his chin before he spoke.

"Nothing is actually wrong Crystal, honey.” he said honestly, startling her because he used her actual name. "Not unless you think pushing yourself so hard is wrong.”

Matt bit his lip.

"We are just worried about you Crystal. We really are, for all we say we hate you.” he said. “I know you're frightened and feel like you have to be strong to evade us… But… We… Well…” he paused, thinking. “None of us wan...”

Damon nodded, as he interrupted with.  
"I mean we don't like you but at the same time, we think that you are trying to do too much too fast. You need to slow down before you burn yourself out…”

The young woman raised one eyebrow, allowing them to speak.

“Go on…” she encouraged, softly. “Keep talking.”

Hector spoke then, chewing on his lip.  
"I mean. You are quite obviously exercising your horses daily, as well as looking after them in other ways, whatever they are.”

Chad added.

"That is, before you, like today for example, go to Archery, Tai Chi, and Meditation, Jeet Kune Do, Karate and Kick-Boxing and finally Judo.”

Crystal smiled, wryly, faintly amused, but not nastily.  
"You obviously lost me this afternoon then.”

The woman back-flipped as Jeremy growled.  
"Yeah, where did you go away off to?”

She chuckled.  
"I went to buy three more mares.”

Silence fell for a second before Jacob said, taking a guess.  
"So, you own twelve horses? That is ten mares, one stallion and one… Gelding?”

Crystal nodded.

"Yeah. Do you want to see me exercising them all or some-thing?” she snickered. “I mean… It's not like… Oh I don't know… You haven't been after me for years.”

Aaron sneered at her.  
"What a clever idea Crystal. We do. From seven tomorrow morning on the beach, until whenever you finish riding them, which is likely about lunch time…”

The young woman muttered.  
"Me and my big mouth.”

Chad snickered.  
"Well Crystal?”

She nodded, tiredly.  
"Yeah okay. I will be there.”

At a quarter to nine Crystal left for Judo and on arrival there Hector kept her training with the very few moves that she knew. It was after ten o'clock when she left there for home and once at home, she checked the horses then went to bed after locking everything up again. She slept badly that night, tossing and turning, bad memories surfacing as she slept, though she couldn't even remember them when she was awake...

Surprisingly Crystal was up and around before seven o'clock and on the beach with the first three horses. Finch, Magic and True for the time that she said she would be there. Chad, Seth, and the others were there too, waiting for her. Yawning a bit and that widely, the very fit young woman found that while the trio were a good match, so were Magic and True.

Time passed, and she was back on the beach with the second three. Wombat, Holy and Ivy. While training she found that they were all a good match with each other and Crystal chuckled, happily.

The next three to be exercised were Sunrise, Jyngles and Gift. She found that they were not good matches as a trio but good as pairs.

Stretching tired limbs, as she got back to her yard she smiled a little and then left with two of the last ones. Snuff-Box and Pearl, soon arriving on the long beach with them.

Chad and the others watched, fascinated and shocked by the number of horses, and how beautiful they were, that the young African woman had already exercised. Seth, of course just snorted and watched, knowing full well how rich

Crystal was and what she was capable of at any given moment, even when she was really tired. Crystal laughed as she exercised the two mares, them matching each other stride for stride, moving easily as a team.

"Clever girls.” she muttered as she un-tacked them once back in her yard.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Logan said.  
"She has been down with eleven different horses!”

Matt nodded.  
"Only the stallion…”

He trailed off as Crystal and the stallion arrived on the beach.

"And there we are.” laughed Chad softly.

Reaching the yard again, Crystal brushed all the horses then turned them back out into the fields again before she went to get her own lunch.

After she had eaten she went into the city and bought another car for her 'collection', which was a silver coloured Ferrari F-40. On arrival at her garage, the young woman laughed.

"All my lovely vehicles!” she grinned. "My green Porsche 911 Targa, my black Ferrari GTO, my blue Jaguar XKE, my silver Cherokee Jeep, my silver Ferrari F-40, my red BMW Z3 and my blue GMC horse-van.”

Still chuckling, Crystal brought in Finch and Pearl before feeding every horse that she had, sweeping the yard then locking it all up securely and entering her house for her own tea and a shower.

She left, in the Jeep, at half past four to go to her first class of the night which was Tai Chi and Meditation. Once there, Matt kept the young woman practising what she already knew, wanting her to get as good as she could with the little she knew before he would teach her anything new. At six o'clock she arrived at Jeet Kune Do and trained in the things that she already knew as much as she possibly could, working as hard as she could. She left at a quarter to seven for Karate and Kick-Boxing. When she got there David said, firmly.

"You are not ready to learn any other techniques yet. When you can do the ones, you know without having to think too hard about them then you will be ready for the next stage.”

Crystal nodded in understanding and started to train, hard.

"Okay.” she said, during a rest period. "I am really tired today, but I will do my best.”

David nodded a bit then smiled.  
"What did you do today Crystal that has made you so tired?”

The woman laughed.  
"Well, all morning, more or less I was exercising my horses.” she explained. "I had my lunch then went to buy another new car.”

"Go on.” prodded David, gently. “What else?”

"I came home, brought two of the horses in for the night, fed all twelve of them, swept the yard, locked everything up then entered the house to shower and for my own tea.” Crystal replied. "Then I had Meditation, then a fitness class and then here.” she laughed then. "And after this it is one of my other fitness classes before I go home… Then I can relax. Oh… I really can't wait… A day to myself to relax and everything.”

David laughed, very amused.  
"I bet that you are glad that it is Sunday tomorrow. Right Crystal?”

The woman blinked then chuckled.  
"Yeah. A day I can relax, a little.”

David smiled.  
"Keep practising anyway Crystal, it is good to see that you are determined about this.”

He walked away then, not hearing her last comment.

"If I can't do this I may end up dead, or worse.” she whispered. “I have to do this and to the best that I possibly can…”

Crystal left at a quarter to nine for Judo and she practised everything that she had been taught, trying to get it right. When the young woman arrived home, she was completely worn out and she checked the horses before going to bed.

From seven o'clock the next morning, Crystal was exercising her horses and after they were all exercised she turned them back into their fields before she went for her lunch, glad that she had the afternoon free.

Morgan came round at two o'clock that afternoon with his horse, Silver. Crystal was lying sprawled on the front lawn, dozing in the sunshine when he smiled down at her and stroked one hand along her side.

"Hi there honey.” the man purred, warmly. "How are you?”

The woman stretched like a cat then opened one eye.  
"I am fine thanks Morgan dear, apart from being exhausted.”

The man raked his eyes across his girlfriend's sylphlike shape worriedly before settling on her face, smiling faintly as he spoke.  
"Why are you tired?”

"Put Silver in a loose-box and come in for a cuppa.” Crystal said, sitting up. "Then I will tell you.”

Morgan chuckled and did so. Once in the house and sipping a mug of warm tea, Crystal said.  
"Well firstly because I have twelve horses to exercise daily.”

Morgan grinned.  
"That would tire you out, yes.”

"On top of all that, there is the various clubs that I go to. I go to Archery, on Fridays, Karate and Kick-Boxing, Jeet Kune Do, Tai Chi and Meditation, and Rock-Climbing, on Mondays when it starts again, as well as Running on Wednesdays and your Dancing class on Thursdays when they both start again.” the young woman added.

Morgan's eyes raked over her face.

"You need some help Crystal darling, to stop you getting so tired.” he said finally. “You really do.”

Crystal snickered, her eyes gleaming with amusement.  
"Are you offering to help me Morgan, treasure?”

The man looked mock-stern before he laughed.  
"Hell no. I have nearly as many horses as you to exercise and look after. I am needing help too. You know how many horses and ponies I have, as well as a few donkeys…”

She smiled then.  
"Did you see the herd on the way up?”

Morgan nodded.  
"I did yes, it is starting to get big with ten mares and that fine stallion you have.”

"I don't think any of the mares are in foal yet, I think it is too soon, but we will see.” Crystal chuckled. “Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right. No idea.”

Time passed, and Morgan left with Silver, saying.  
"Take care Crystal darling. I will ring you tomorrow.”

Stretching, the young woman reached up and kissed the man before she said lovingly.  
"You too Morgan. Be careful as you pass the herd.”

He smiled, teasingly.  
"You could come down too honey.”

Crystal looked around.  
"But there is no horse in.”

Morgan chuckled, entertained by his beautiful girlfriend.

"Silver can carry two people.” he reminded. “Silly girl.”

Crystal blushed.  
"Let me just get a couple of lead-ropes.”

Soon after that, Crystal and Morgan were riding down the drive on Silver, Crystal sitting in front of her boyfriend, relaxing in his arms. Once at the field the stallion roared and Morgan rubbed at his face.

"Here we go again.”

Crystal narrowed her eyes as Fear charged at the very strong fence.

"Stop it Fear!” she growled, fondly, sliding from Silver's back and making flapping motions. "Away with you. Stop your nonsense.”

Stunned, the stallion spun away then stood, watching silently.

"He is not going to steal your mares.” she said, climbing the fence, and entering the field. “Get over it!”

Fear eyed the slim woman before trotting over to her and nosing gently at her shape.

Crystal laughed and stroked him gently before pushing him away.

"Go on.” she said, fondly. "Away with you.”

As the stallion cantered away, likely to get a drink, the woman laughed.  
"That was Fear.” she grinned. “My big boy!”

"He is a beautiful piece of horse-flesh Crystal.” Morgan said, entering the field. "You have yourself a top-grade stallion. You are very lucky to have him.”

Catching True and Magic, the woman grinned.  
"This is True, the blood bay and Magic, the black.”

Morgan nodded.  
"What are they like to ride?”

"Magic is…” she laughed. "If you think riding Silver on a difficult day is terrible then try riding Magic. I mean, really.”

The man smiled, teasingly.  
"Okay. I will.”

Gob smacked, Crystal watched her boyfriend climb on to the mare's back.

"Are you ready for me to let go?” she asked. “Sure?”

"Yes.” said Morgan. “Sure.”

Wincing, she let go, half wanting to cover her eyes so that she couldn't see and half wanting to see.

The moment the black mare was loose she bolted, bucking all the way across the big field and through the herd.

Crystal sighed in relief then, glad that Morgan stayed on after the spirited little mare buck-jumped. Her boyfriend rode the mare back over to the young woman and slid off her back.

"Had fun?” Crystal teased gently as she let Magic go. “Looked it.”

Morgan glared at her then laughed.  
"What is True like to ride?”

The woman smirked.  
"She is nearly as bad as Magic. Want a shot?”

Morgan shook his head.  
"Hell no.”

Crystal released True then before she caught Sunrise and Gift.

"This is Sunrise and Gift.” she smiled. "Sunrise is like Pearl to ride and Gift is like Finch to ride. Great in other words.”

"Pretty mares.” Morgan chuckled. “Like their owner.”

The young woman nodded before she released those two and caught Jyngles and Ivy.

"This is Jyngles and she is like Pearl to ride but she has an even softer mouth.” she said, indicating the right mare. "And this is Ivy and she is the same but with a hard mouth, poor girl.”

The young man nodded before Crystal released the two mares and caught Snuff-Box and Pearl.

"This is Snuff-box and she is like Magic to ride with an extremely soft mouth.” she smiled. "And you know the Pearl. You know her almost as well as I do.”

Morgan nodded, feeding the two mares a polo mint each before his girlfriend let them go and caught Fear, leading him over to the fence.

"You know the other two mares.” Crystal laughed. "And this is Midnight Fear.”

Morgan whistled.

"Big stallion.” he commented. "What can you do with him?”

Crystal blinked.  
"I can do almost anything with him. I will ride him over tomorrow.”

Morgan laughed.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow.”

Crystal nodded, and Morgan left. Releasing Fear, the young woman climbed back over the fence and walked back up to the house, dropping the lead-ropes off in the tack room. She had her dinner then brought in Finch and Pearl before feeding them and the rest of the horses before sweeping the yard, relocking the place up and re-entering her house to take a shower.

Deciding against going to Tai Chi and Meditation, Crystal was able to relax for almost an hour before she pondered Jeet Kune Do before she decided against going to that too. She left at a quarter to seven for Karate and Kick-Boxing.

Once she arrived David smiled gently, glad to see that she wasn't looking as tired as she had been the day before.

"I will teach you another technique Crystal.” he said. "You seem to be fitter tonight.”

Crystal smiled.  
"Cool. And that will be because I did not bother going to my two classes earlier, I was too busy relaxing. Nice to relax sometimes.”

David laughed.  
"I see, and yes, it is.”

She was in the middle of her second rest when Seth, Chad and the others walked in. The young woman twitched before ignoring them and resuming training.

~Great.~ Crystal thought. ~They will, probably, bug me again.~

Shaking her head slightly, she licked her lips then focused on what it was that she was trying to do, her eyes narrowing. The young woman was deep in practising when they surrounded her, hiding her from David's view. What she did not know was that David had been called away from the Hall for a little while and had left Chad in charge.

Rolling her shoulders, she continued to concentrate and train hard.

"Think you are good, do you Crystal?” taunted Damon as she back-flipped. “Hmm…?” he smirked a little, coldly. “Well?”

Landing easily, she twitched and backed a step.  
"No.” she whispered, lowering her head. "I think that I am okay though. It'll take me a while before I can come close to any of you… In technique and everything…”

Logan stepped close then and the young, fit woman back-flipped again, kicking the man in the face as well as knocking him down.

"Try knocking me down.” taunted Jacob. “Come on.”

"What is this?!” Crystal snarled, her lips skimming back from her teeth. "A trial?”

Chad laughed, coldly and, nastily.  
"No, we just feel like beating you up. Ice.”

The young woman flinched, quietly as she whispered.  
"Well, you can't.”

Matt sniggered, his voice hard.  
"There is no-one here to stop us Crystal.”

She trembled.

"Fight us Crystal.” taunted Hector. "Show us what you have learnt so far. In any of your classes that you are doing now. We want to see how good you are.”

Chad nodded, silently, watching the terrified female. Crystal started to fight, using the few moves that she knew, but even so, she managed to get to the point where Chad would fight her. Of course, the other males, apart from Seth, were setting her up for a fall. Chad watched her, intently as she took a drink of water, her head downcast and figure trembling with weariness as well as fear and pain.

"My turn now, my Little One.” the Manchester man purred darkly as he stepped forwards towards Crystal. “You had better be ready, Crystal dear. I will hurt you and badly.”

The woman yelped helplessly and backed a step before she started to fight Chad, the man playing with her like a predatory animal did with its victim before it overwhelmed it. When she stopped for another drink, she was shaking even harder.

The fight began again, and Chad really began to fight, every single one of his hits connecting with Crystal and making the fragile female sob in pain. The last few moves of the arse-kicking that the fight had turned into, they had both tried to kick each other but the last time Crystal had tried she had fallen, landing hard but before she could rise Chad pounced on her, pinning her down to the floor, an arm around her throat.

"Give in, damn it!” he growled, feeling her wriggling beneath him.

Panting, Crystal growled.  
"No way Chad. You will not win, not if I can help it.”

The fourth Dan black belt leered.  
"You can't help it Ice. You are losing.”

"No, don't bet on your win.” she snarled, poisonously. "You can't.”

Chad snickered, squeezing his arm around her neck, forming his grip into a head-lock instead just a restrictive grip.

"I can, Crystal.” he smiled slyly, jerking his arm harder. "See?” he shifted a little. “I'm so much more powerful than you so, yes, I can bet on beating you.”

Absolutely terrified, Crystal sobbed, squirming even more, snapping at Chad's shape with her teeth. Angry, Chad jerked his hand harder, almost knocking the slim female out.  
"Don't try to bite me Ice. Ever.”

Sobbing brokenly, Crystal whimpered.  
"Please, no more. I give.”

Chad smiled slyly and lazily, a gentle hand drawing down the woman's pinned shape and tantalising her senses and body lightly, before he lowered his head and nuzzled at her neck, gently. Humiliation made Crystal's cheeks glow and she drooped, her eyes closed, her quivering with helpless pleasure, panting slightly, almost pleading for more, without that she uttered a sound.

"I win.” he said softly, letting her go. "I told you I would.”

He stood then, walking away with all his friends, and leaving the Hall.

“I…” she started to say, before she fell silent. “I...”

Seth hunkered down beside his cousin, helping her to roll over and sit up, before hugging her gently. He did not say anything, just smiled gently when Crystal purred, croakily and wordlessly as she relaxed. He kissed her forehead then he left too. David returned a couple of minutes later, but no-one told him what had happened while he was gone, and no-one ever would do.


	8. Back Alley Fears

Chapter Seven: Back Alley Fears

Crystal left, soon after that and headed towards her Jeep. She was almost there when she was dragged backwards into an alleyway, a hand over her mouth and one around her arms. The woman sagged, not fighting back before she was dropped in a dark corner. She rose to a crouch, then a stand, her eyes shining as her lips skimmed back from her teeth.

"I am telling you that we will beat you up again!” sneered Chad, lashing an abrasive lariat around her throat. “So, there is nothing you can do about it. Ice.”

Crystal immediately raised her hands to it, trying to pull it away from her. Matt smacked her hands, hard and glared at her. She dropped her hands and swallowed hard, shivering some-what before she licked at her drying lips and knowing her voice would shake.

"I have to get to Judo, C-c-c-chad.” she croaked. “Please...”

Hector smirked.  
"I don't mind if she is late, Chad.”

Crystal sobbed as Hector took the end of the rope from Chad and held it tightly, his eyes dark with sadistic pleasure.

"Hold it taut enough that she has difficulty in breathing but not so tight that she chokes to death.” instructed the man.

Chad snickered as he started to lay into the young woman, laughing as Hector tightened the rope. The tension in the rope drove Crystal insane, pushing her into a writhing and biting fury. Her movement affected the rope and drove it to chaffing at her neck, which made Hector laugh and tighten his grip further.

A little while later Chad stopped hitting her and head-locked her, almost knocking the young woman out before he removed the rope and carefully helped her to stand.

"You can go to Judo. We have finished for the meantime.” he sneered. "Take care honey, we don't want you hurting yourself.”

Sobbing softly and silently Crystal made her way to Judo, feeling very restrained. Once there she began to train, being careful not to push herself too far. Hector kept one eye on her the whole time but did not speak to her, a smirk on his face. Halfway through training she slipped and fell, banging her head off the floor. That did it. She was out like a snuffed candle.

Hector winced and called an ambulance. The young woman came to as she was being loaded into the aforementioned vehicle.

"Crystal?” asked Hector, worriedly. "Are you okay?”

She rubbed at her face and eyes with one hand before she wept, her voice shaky.  
"Hector? Why is there four of you?”

The man shook his head silently, honestly worried before Crystal was told to rest. The ambulance arrived at the hospital soon after and while Crystal was being examined, Hector phoned Morgan who dashed over.

"What happened Hector?” Morgan growled. "Is Crystal okay?”

Hector swallowed hard.  
"She was training earlier, and she fought Chad at Karate after fighting the rest of us. He nearly knocked her out. She arrived at Judo then slipped and fell, knocking herself out.” the man replied. "She has concussion…”

Morgan narrowed his eyes.  
"You had better hope that she can go home tonight Hector.”

The other man shivered.  
"You will have to ask the doctor.”

Time passed and soon after that Morgan was talking to the doctor who had examined Crystal.  
"Can my girlfriend go home tonight Doctor Reeves?”

The doctor nodded.  
"She just has slight concussion, she has had worse from falling off her horse, Mr McDougall. She will be fine. Crystal just needs to rest.”

Morgan nodded then left the Doctor's office. He glared at Hector then.

"You stay here until I come back. I am going to get Crystal's Jeep.” he snarled. “There’s always some one hurting her!”  
Hector flinched.

"Okay.” he said, quietly.

Some-time later Morgan was driving his girlfriend home and once on arrival there put her into her bed, making sure that the woman was warm before he went to check her horses. Once that was done he re-entered the house and made a mug of sweet tea for them both. Morgan entered her bedroom then put the mugs on a bedside table before eyeing Crystal, the girl sobbing softly.

"It is okay honey.” he tried to soothe. "You are at home. Safe. Easy.”

The man tried to examine her injures for himself but as he leant over her, he scared her, and she cringed, sobbing even harder and muttering.  
"No please, C-c-c-chad. I will behave, please.”

Morgan narrowed his eyes and sensing his anger, Crystal cowered even more.

"Ssh, Crystal.” he crooned, stroking through her hair lovingly. "Steady girl, easy, ssh. You are safe.”

The young woman did calm slightly but as Morgan tried to look her over again, she yelped, shaking her head slightly and wincing. It was only when she had drifted into sleep that her boyfriend was able to see the damage for himself.

He growled softly and venomously on seeing the bruising around her slender throat.  
"Wait until I see Chad again!”

Crystal's neck was extremely badly bruised, it looked like she had been hung, it was that bad and even in sleep, and the young woman was whimpering and crying softly in fear and pain.

The next morning, at seven o'clock, she awoke and carefully stretched before moving towards the bathroom with a muffled sob. She returned to bed soon after and relaxed again. Time passed, and Morgan entered the room with a mug of tea.

"Morning, my girl.” he smiled gently, lovingly. "How are you feeling?”

Crystal winced a bit before she spoke.  
"So stiff, I can barely move.”

Morgan nodded, setting the mug of tea nearby and sitting down on the bed next to her.  
"That is understandable.”

He raised the mug of tea then, holding it for her as she drank, not liking seeing his girlfriend as physically weak as she was. When she finished, he put the empty mug down again and tried to wrap her in a soothing hug, wanting to make her feel better.

Crystal cringed fearfully, tears pouring down her face.

"I am sorry Morgan.” she snivelled. “So sorry...”

The man sighed, back-combing her hair gently before he spoke.  
"Just relax honey. No-one is going to hurt you. I will not let them.”

Crystal nodded, calming slightly.

"I know.” she whispered. "I trust you Morgan.”

Morgan leaned over her, hugging gently.  
"Ssh… It is okay… Easy girl… Steady, ssh… Good girl, steady…” he lovingly soothed. “Sssh..”

The woman calmed then sagged against him, clung to his shape. Morgan smiled slyly, lovingly as he hugged her, stroking one hand down her back.

"There.” he teased, gently. "That wasn't so bad was it?”

"I needed that. Thank-you Morgan.” she hugged the man tightly. "I love you.”

The man kept stroking his fingers through her hair, smiling gently.

"I love you too.” he said. "I will put the horses out, muck out then re-join you here. We can spend the time snuggling and relaxing.”

The young woman yawned, sleepy-eyed.  
"Okay Morgan.”

He did as he said then re-joined his sleeping girlfriend, hugging her gently as she slept, knowing that she would feel calmer and sleep better with him near her. Time passed, very slowly and by lunchtime the young woman wasn't feeling so stiff and Morgan took her down, in his car to see her stallion. Tea-time came and went, Crystal feeling fit and ready for anything by that time, so Morgan left and headed to his own home, still feeling a little worried about his girlfriend but having things to do at his own home.

Crystal left for Tai Chi and Meditation, and on arrival there Matt said.  
"Take it easy Crystal.”

She nodded silently and did not push herself too hard. On arrival at Jeet Kune Do, Lucian asked, worrying a little.  
"Take it easy but be careful. Okay?”

The young woman nodded again.  
"Okay Lucian.” she whispered. “I will.”

She left in time for Karate and Kick-Boxing and on arrival there David instructed, gently.  
"Take it easy, Crystal. Rest frequently and only do what you are sure you know how to. I don't want you hurt yourself further.”

The young woman nodded silently in agreement and started to train. When Chad, Seth and the others walked in they saw Crystal, almost straight away.

"Let's get her.” said Aaron. “Come on!”

Simon nodded in agreement.  
"Yes. Definitely.”

"I want to thrash her so bad.” snapped Kurtis.

Chad rolled his eyes, looking at how cautiously his ex-girlfriend was moving before he spoke.

"Well do it then.” he sounded bored. “Go on.”

They set her up for a fall again, making her think she was winning without any help, knowing that the fun they would have while Chad was beating her up would be worth the slight pain they had.

Chad smirked, parrying, and blocking her few weak hits before he knocked her down and pinned her by her slender throat, but very gently, stroking lightly over her contused skin.

“Such nice bruising there… Lass…” he hissed lowly. “I like bruising you, they look so alluring against your beautiful tanned, and yet fair skin… Need to do it more often.” he snickered a little. “I like the fear that I cause in you, my Little One.”

"I give.” Crystal sobbed, almost straight away. “Please… Stop… Please… C-c-c-chad… I give up... I surrender... It hurts... Please... Stop... I beg you...” she writhed weakly, whining from the back of her throat. “I beg you... S-s-s-s-stop... S-s-s-sir...” she groaned a little as he stroked lower. “N-n-n-nghn-n-n-n... U-u-uhn-n-n-n...”

“Oh-h-h, but how can I stop treating you like this when you're being such a good girl, allowing me to do to you whatever I want.” he purred darkly. “As long as you obey me, you'll get the best possible treatment from me.”

“Please... I yield...” she yowled. “I'll behave.”

"Such a good girl. Because of that, you'll be treated quite well, but know this. Misbehave at all or become disobedient, you'll regret it!” he growled at her.

Furious that she had given in so fast, Chad snarled and let her go, giving her a couple of kicks in the ribs before he left her alone, leaving with all his friends and Seth. Shuddering, the young woman rose to her feet and resumed training.

She left Karate and Kick-Boxing soon after, arriving at Judo.

Hector eyed her as she started to train.

"Keep practising Crystal, but take it easy.” he said, clearly. “Carefully.”

She nodded, silently and kept training.

The young woman left some-time later and went home.

The following day from seven am Crystal was exercising her horses. She was done by lunchtime, tired although she was.

After putting the horses out again she went for her own lunch. The first half of the afternoon saw the young woman buying another sports car. A black Lamborghini Diablo. She laughed as she put it away in her garage.

The second half of the afternoon she spent buying four more horses. The horses being Truthful King, or King who was a black Arab gelding, Silver Whisperer, or Whisperer who was a silver Trakehner mare, Black Harmony, or Harmony who was a black Arab mare and Black Heart, or Heart who was a black Connemara X gelding.

On reaching home Crystal put the two new mares in with Fear and the geldings in with Finch before she fed all the horses. That done, she emptied and cleaned out the horse-van before putting it away in the garage. Chuckling, she swept the yard clean before leaving and turning all the alarms on. Entering the house, she had something to eat and showered before she left for her evening classes.

On arrival at Tai Chi, Matt taught her slightly more advanced techniques.

She left there for Jeet Kune Do and Lucian too taught her slightly more advanced ways that she could fight and defend herself.

She arrived at Karate and Kick-Boxing, starting to get a little tired.

"Keep practising Crystal.” David said, calmly. "You are doing well.”

She nodded as he taught her slightly more advanced techniques for the things that she already knew. Chad, again fought her to a standstill, bringing her down and holding her motionless with an unshakable hold on her throat.

"I give in C-c-c-chad. No more, please.” she whispered. “Stop...”

He smirked cruelly as he stood up, pulling her with him by her neck, Crystal suffocating and struggling against him. Chad let her go, kicked her hard in ribs then left.

On arrival at Judo, Hector said gently.  
"You can grade in April, Crystal. Then you will get your first belt. The white one.”

The young woman nodded.

"Cool.” she said, quietly. “Can’t wait.”

Crystal left at ten o'clock and went home.

~I wish that I could protect myself from C-c-c-chad and the others.~ she thought as she got into bed. ~But wishes don't come true. Which is a great pity.~

The next morning, from seven am until lunchtime Crystal was exercising her horses. After putting the horses back into their fields, she went for her own lunch.

Time passed.


	9. Horses, Classes And Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Horses, Classes And Terror

The afternoon saw her buying three more horses. The horses were Dark Phantom, or Phantom who was a dark bay Hanoverian gelding, First Love, or Love who was a red dun Trakehner mare and Last Hope, or Hope who was a silver Trakehner mare. On arrival back in her own yard, Crystal put the mares with Fear and the gelding with Finch before putting away all the tack, food, and rugs.

She cleaned out the horse-van again before feeding all of the horses, sweeping the yard then leaving, putting the alarms on again.

After her own dinner, the young woman left for Tai Chi.

"Keep practising Crystal.” Matt declared when he saw her. “Come on. You’re better than this!”

She nodded, remaining silent.

On arrival at Jeet Kune Do, Lucian said, kindly.  
"Keep practising Crystal honey, those moves have to be perfect if you are to get your first belt. The grading is in May.”

The young woman nodded.

"Okay Lucian.” she said quietly. “I’ll try harder.”

She left for Karate and Kick-Boxing at almost seven o'clock.

"Try harder Crystal.” David said, when he saw her. "Improve your technique.”

The young woman twitched.  
"Okay. I will try harder.”

David smiled then before saying.  
"While I know that this place is open seven days a week, you can come in when-ever you feel like it as long as I see you in here twice a week. Okay?”

Crystal smiled.  
"Okay. Thank-you.”

David laughed and went to help a newer student. Chad arrived at eight o'clock and on seeing him, David walked over to the taller and younger man, exchanging a few words with him before he left. Seeing Crystal training herself, Chad smirked and stretched slightly before walking over to her. Not saying anything he watched her, silently being inwardly surprised at how quickly she was improving though she had not improved that much that her chances in a fight had improved very much.

"Come on Ice.” taunted Damon. "Fight us.”

The young woman narrowed her eyes but otherwise ignored him. Chad lifted an eyebrow in almost pleased surprise before Damon angrily grabbed her, forcing her to fight back. The passage of time seemed to slow to a crawl but at the same moment speed up.

As Crystal fought Eric, she began to really struggle, tiring quickly.

"You are dead Ice.” the young man taunted cruelly. "At my hands.”

The young woman snarled, her lips skimming back from her teeth.

"I wouldn't let trash beat me!” she ground out. "Nor to kill me!”

Eric narrowed his eyes and flung himself at her.  
"You can't stop me, you bitch!”

Crystal grinned, nastily, and axe-kicked, hard, knocking the man completely off his feet before she dusted off her hands, smirking.  
"What-ever.”

Seeing that, Chad narrowed his eyes, running at the woman, throwing her off her feet, by his speed alone.

"Don't speak to any of my friends like that, you little bitch.” Chad growled, every word accentuated by a punishing clout or kick. “Who the hell do you think you are? Hmm, Little One? Really…? Insulting my friends like that?!”

Wincing in pain, Crystal snarled angrily, her eyes glittering coldly.

"I will talk to any-one… C-c-c-chad, exactly how I wish. It is a free country after all. I can say and do what I like…”

Very angry, the man began to really beat her, the young woman sobbing in anguish as she tried to protect herself.

Panting, she backed away. Chad laughed, cruelly, letting the girl take a break as he had a drink of water, not looking away from her once which further unsettled her.

Having had a very full day, Crystal was starting to get rather fatigued and she knew that he would drag it out to make her pain and fear that much worse. When the fight resumed, Chad began to mock and laugh at the slightly younger and far more powerless female savagely, snickering when she failed to hit him or if she hit him to actually hurt him.

Crystal of course was getting more and more angry as well as becoming terrified and was starting to become unable to think clearly.

"Please, C-c-c-c-had… I beg you…” she pleaded as he lightly ruffled her hair. "Just finish it and have done with the torment and torture of me for today. Please... This is…”

The young man laughed, cruelly and coldly, kissing her neck gently and tauntingly before kicking her in the side.

"No, that is the point. This is fun, watching your inner torture.” he breathed past her ear. “It's so much fun and so enjoyable.”

Crystal sobbed then, woefully. Seth, appalled at how pitiless Chad was being, shook his head slightly, knowing he couldn't help his cousin and hating how much Chad was scaring her.

~I would help, if I could.~ he thought. ~But I can't… Not this time.~

The tall and slim man shook his head some more before saying, unwillingly.  
"I will see you later. I have to go and see some-one about a car.”

Seth flinched inwardly, feeling Crystal looking at him before he left. Chad kept teasing and taunting the young woman brutally.

"Come on, Baby Girl.” he smirked, his voice perilously soft. "Hit me with your hardest punch or kick, in fact with both. Do the best you can to hurt me.”

Scared, Crystal hit him before she sobbed as Chad threw her over his shoulder, and laughed as she landed hard on her back, winded.

"Try harder.” he taunted, nastily, before tapping her irritatingly on the nose. "Try everything that you know. Come on, Little One.”

Eventually Chad got bored of teasing her and started to really fight her, and she couldn't dodge because he was faster than her, or so she thought.

"Will you ever stop fighting us Crystal?” Each one of his hits making Crystal sob with pain; the tears that were pouring down her face coming faster the more she was hurt. “I mean, we could do this until the end of time, but can you deal with it?”

"Please... I beg you. No more. Enough. It hurts...” she sobbed, struggling to stand up again, staggering a little as she couldn't put her full weight on her left leg. "You have beaten me, and you know it. Please... Stop... C-c-c-chad... Please?”

He ignored her and intensified the velocity and force of his hits. Time passed, and he caught the young woman in a throat-hold and because her begging had displeased him so much he kept it tight, the girl rolling beneath him, trying to dislodge herself as her air supply rapidly diminished. All of the tightness and the rolling enhanced Crystal's fear as well as bruising her neck further. The young woman's shape went almost limp as she croaked.  
"I give in C-c-c-c-chad.”

Hearing that he hauled to her feet by her neck before kissing her cruelly on the lips. Chad let her go then, smirking and left, Crystal shivering and sobbing with pain and fear. She left then, arriving at Judo soon after and started to train as hard as she could. Just before she left at ten o'clock Hector smiled at her, kindly.  
"You can come in when-ever you like Crystal. As long as I see you training in here twice a week since you will be grading in April. Do you understand?”

Crystal nodded, bowing slightly.  
"I do, thank-you Hector.”

She left then and started to walk along the road to her Jeep. The exhausted young woman was about to take the car-keys from her pocket when she was grabbed and dragged backwards into a shadowy alleyway. Crystal struggled before she was gagged, and her hands tied behind her back. She sobbed, noiselessly as a rope was slung around her neck before she knelt, her head lowering as tears began to stream down her face once more.

"There.” smirked Jacob, seeing the young woman's fear-bright eyes. "She can't say a word nor struggle which is bloody marvellous since her whimpering is so annoying.”

Matt smirked but remained silent, stepping close to Crystal, and stroking a cold hand across her cheek. The woman flinched, her shape shivering as she rose to her feet before she edged away, tugging at her fettered wrists. Chad watched her then grabbed at the rope around his captive's throat before yanking on it, pulling the young woman to her knees, choking. She turned fearful eyes to him then and whimpered, muffledly.

"Don't worry Crystal honey.” Matt taunted, nastily. "We will not kill or sell you, yet.”

"We want to torture you first, for all the pain you have put us through over the years.” added Chad, cruelly.” We have so much to pay you back for.”

The younger girl cowered, curling up and sobbing. She struggled a little before she became still as the rope around her throat was changed for a harsher one. Chad leered, cruelly at her as her struggles dwindled to nothing, tears flowing down her face, even faster.

"Have you quite finished?” he said nastily, as he double-knotted the new rope. “I mean... You can go on if you want, you'll only hurt yourself.”

Hurt and scared, Crystal tried to head-butt Chad, but being far faster than her, Matt seized her long hair before she did so, stopping her.

"Don't even think about it.” Matt hissed, his breath tickling her throat. “Stop it… Stop struggling!”

She sobbed, muffledly then lay perfectly still. Chad finished attaching the rope then and handed the end to Hector.

"Bind the end of that leash to that hook in the wall.” Chad growled, darkly and furiously. "While we drag our girl over there.”

Hector leered, cruelly at her.  
"With pleasure.”

Hector slung the rope over the aforementioned hook then tied the end to a lower hook as Crystal was dragged over to the wall. The hook was at the young woman's head height and the rope was the classical execution rope, hessian.

Crystal whimpered unevenly, but did not struggle, tears tracing down her face.

Chad smirked then, nastily.  
"Haul on that rope until only Crystal's toes are on the ground. Let's see how long she lasts, before she croaks. I hope that it will be quite a while.”

Hector snickered and did so, the young woman struggling and choking, her eyes closing before she became still and silent, though completely alert to her surroundings.

"And we have ourselves a punching bag.” sneered Chad. “Isn’t it nice?!”

They all snickered nastily before Chad started to lay into Crystal, her shape swaying with every hit. Rendered sightless by pain and fear she began to go limp, her toes slithering out from under her and she began to genuinely hang.

Chad narrowed his eyes.

"Let her down enough that she is standing on her feet but no more than that.” he said, coldly, eyes glittering. "We don't want her dead just yet after all. We truly want her to suffer, severely, first and wish that she was deceased before we actually grant her that. Not that we ever really will grant her the luxury of death, but still... We can give the illusion that we will.”

Hector did so, watching intently. When she was standing, Crystal weakly opened her eyes and yowled as Chad spoke.  
"Get that bitted muzzle from my car will you Matt?”

Matt nodded and pelted off. Chad carefully undid the gag, the young woman whimpering weakly before trying to nuzzle at his hands, pleadingly. Chad sneered a little and shook his head. The slender man that was Matt returned then, sniggering under his breath cruelly, with the muzzle. Crystal threw up her head, whimpering before she opened her mouth to shriek for help, eyes widening.

Chad moved like lightning and fastened one hand over her mouth and nose.

"Shut up.” he growled. “Now!”

Her anger and pain overcoming her fear and common sense for once, Crystal sunk her teeth into Chad's hand, growling savagely. She let go almost straight away but did not stop snarling. Appalled into motionlessness they all glared at Crystal, the girl cringing before Jeremy ran to get a bandage or at least a large plaster.

"You bitch, Crystal!” Chad ground out, wincing in pain. "I have told you, more than once, never to bite me. You will suffer for this.” He eyed the quivering woman. "Force that thing on to her Matt, watch that she does not harm you, her teeth are like needles.”

Matt scoffed, doing as asked before nipping at the imprisoned woman's ear.  
"I hope this hurts Crystal.”

She sobbed and growled weakly before she was subdued almost completely. She did try to spit out the bit but when Simon hit her hard across the head she bit down on it instead. Matt snickered, tightening her bonds as she began to struggle. Feeling them tighten, she sagged slightly, her head lowered, soft whimpers slipping from her.

Jeremy returned soon after that with a large plaster and a bandage before he put first the plaster then the bandage on to Chad's hand. The tall man that was Chad nodded, appreciatively to Jeremy before stalking over to Crystal and back-handed her across the face with almost all of his strength.

She collapsed, weeping, forced to bite down on the sharpened bit before she glared at the Manchester born man, her eyes glittering with hatred, fear, and pain.

He snickered.  
"I think we all need to do some training do we not?”

Aaron jeered and nodded.  
"Yes. We do.”

They all started to lay into Crystal then, the girl sobbing muffledly in pain. When they had all beaten her up, Chad started on her again, using all of his strength.

She almost fell, limp and semi-conscious.

Chad eyed her.  
"Hector, let her down, but don't remove the rope from her throat.”

Hector snickered, slackening, and untying the rope from the two hooks before he cackled as the slim woman crumpled in a heap, unable to resist them.

Chad jeered and dragged her over to a bin, tying the rope on to it after rolling Crystal on to her belly.

"Simon, go and get that horse whip from my car.” he said. “Quickly.”

The young man dashed off, doing as the taller and copper eyed Manchester man said.

Chad crouched next to Crystal's head, stroking through her hair gently before waving smelling salts before her nose. She became livelier then before whining a note and nudging at Chad's hands with her face.

The tall Crime King stared her, coldly before he laughed at her, voice cold, and cruel.

"I only wanted you awake and conscious Crystal, so that you feel the bite of what I am about to do to you.” he sneered, coldly. "A tractable victim is worthless.”

Crystal sobbed raggedly, muffledly in terror as she saw Simon return with a long horse whip.

Chad stood then.

"Tie her arms to the bin and her legs to the ladder there.” he said. "Tie her legs spread-eagled.”

Jacob did so, and Chad snickered, carefully removing the clothing from Crystal's upper half, baring her back.

“This should be fun.” he sneered. “Hearing your pain… And seeing your flesh tear!”

The young woman sobbed pitifully but did not struggle.

Stretching a little, Chad grinned cruelly before starting to flog her as hard as he could. He stopped hitting her after he had done so over one hundred times, his arms achy.

Being very close to being knocked out Crystal couldn't feel anything but the severity of the bit and the whip-cuts as well as the cold firmness of the ground.

Chad crouched beside her head again, tilting her face so she could look up at him.

"We will see you tomorrow Crystal. If you survive the night.” he snickered. "Though I doubt you will live on, what with all the stray and unhealthy animals around.”

Crystal sobbed muffledly.  
"You prick!”

Chad narrowed his eyes, squeezing her jaw, and forcing the bit to dig into the sides of her mouth, making her bleed, somewhat heavily.

"I dare you to repeat that.” he growled. “Go on!”

"I called you a prick, C-c-c-chad.” Crystal repeated, raggedly, foolish courageousness filling her. “Because that is exactly what you are.”

The man snarled and squeezed her mouth shut tightly, her lips starting to shed blood even more heavily. Crystal howled, knowing that the smell of fresh blood would draw any creatures to her.

~I am so dead.~ she thought. ~Really dead.~

The Manchester born man that was Chad snickered nastily, before hitting her hard again and leaving the alleyway.  
Matt was the last to leave and he crouched beside her, running a cold hand over the whip-cuts softly but even so Crystal shivered, tears gushing down her face.

"I really do hope that you survive this, Crystal, since I don't really want you dead, but I won't help you.” he said, almost compassionately. "And I hope that it makes you understand that you can't challenge Chad, or he will kill you. As painfully and as slowly as he can, Crystal, as well as being who he is... Well... He would get away with it.”

Crystal sobbed weakly, nudging at Matt's hands pleadingly.

"No.” he denied. "I will not release you from this. You had this coming to you.” he smirked then and lowered his head to her neck, kissing gently before he sank his teeth into her neck, teasing her savagely. "It will be a shame if you do die, but I will get over it.” he snickered, withdrawing his teeth from the wound and standing up. "'Bye Crystal.”

He left then after pulling her clothing back on to her, leaving the girl whimpering in pain and fear, shuddering hard as she started to get cold. When she was alone, Crystal began to struggle hard, trying to free herself. All her efforts did though was to tighten her bonds, tire her out and increase the amount of blood flowing from her shallow wounds. She sagged then, silent, and unmoving apart from to scare off the irregular rat that meandered past.

Seth drove past the Judo Hall some-time later and seeing Crystal's Jeep, stopped his car in front of it before getting out and looking around.

"What is that doing here?” he muttered to himself, confused. "Every-where is closed. There is literally no-where for Crystal to be. Even the cinema is closed now...”

Hearing a car then Seth's voice, though faintly, Crystal shrieked raggedly, her voice shaking as she did so.

“Seth...” she whimpered, almost incoherently. “Please...”

Looking around again and remembering what had happened of late, Seth sighed, heavily.

"Where would Chad take her?” he asked.

Hearing the whimpering, Seth narrowed his eyes before trying to track it to its origin, wondering what was causing it.  
“What is that noise...?”

Entering the alleyway, he called.  
"Crystal? Honey?”

Crystal barked very softly as she heard Seth get closer.

"Where are you, Crystal?” he asked, hearing the soft noise, his eyes narrowing. "Keep making sounds so that I can hear you. You are really worrying me. Come on, where are you?”

The young woman sobbed, raggedly before sagging, her voice fracturing. That was sufficient for Seth to find her though and he winced on seeing how tightly she was trussed.

"Oh Crystal...” he sighed. "Did Chad do this?”

She nodded, her voice softened by the bit.  
"Yes.”

Seth carefully untied the neck rope, removing it from her before flinging it into a corner then he untied her arms and legs. He eyed the blood encrusted muzzle then and helped his cousin to sit up before he raised his slender hands to her face. Crystal cowered for a second before she lowered her head, trembling. Seth sighed, heavily before carefully loosening the leather strips. He held his hand out for the metal bar, keeping the straps out of the way. Weakly, the young woman pushed the bit from her mouth with her tongue. Seth eyed the gag then and put it into a large pocket of his coat as Crystal collapsed against his chest, shivering but still cognisant, although only barely.

Seth helped her to stand and half supported her as she limped beside him on the way back to his car. He was just unlocking it before she gave a soft cry and crumpled in a heap, fainted. He picked her up and set her in his car before checking that her own was locked, and then drove her home.

Once there he set her into her bed then checked all of her horses, a little surprised that she had so many before making a pot of hot tea. Taking a cup up to her, Seth was pleased to see that she had come round.

"How do you feel Crystal?” he asked carefully as he handed her a mug of tea, watching her face intently. “Child?”

Crystal swallowed a mouthful of tea before she croaked brokenly.  
"A little better Seth. Thank you for rescuing me.”

He smiled gently and ran a hand carefully through his cousin's hair.

"Would you like me to stay here with you Crystal?” he asked.”I can, I have nothing to run home for.”

The young woman nodded.  
"Please.”

Seth smiled.  
"Okay.”

The following morning Crystal felt a lot better and Seth, still worrying about her, left for home, having things to do that couldn't be put off. An hour after that the young woman went to pick up her Jeep. Once home again she fed all the horses, mucked out then went to get herself some food since she was really hungry. After she had eaten, she went Christmas shopping, returning home with a full car several hours afterwards. Crystal fed the horses again, swept the yard then went to get her own dinner since she was really hungry.

Once she had eaten she rang a Ninjutsu Hall.

"Hello there.” said a familiar voice. "Chad speaking. How may I be of assistance?”

Crystal winced inwardly and rubbed at her scarf covered neck.

"I would like to join your club.” she replied, calmly. ~I can do this...~

"Okay. Come on down to the Hall at six o'clock and we will sort it out then.” Chad smiled. "You do know where we are right?”

Crystal smiled, bitterly even though it did not show in her speech.  
"Yes. Across the street from Tait's Gym.”

Chad nodded.  
"Yes. Bye.”

"Bye.” said Crystal, simply.

Hanging up the phone, she shivered and swallowed hard before ringing a Jujitsu Hall.

"Greetings.” smiled another familiar voice. "Jeremy speaking, how can I help you?”

"I would like to join your club.” the young woman stated, coolly. ~Why is it that him and all his friends seem to own martial arts clubs?!~

"Come down at seven o'clock and we will see what we can do.” Jeremy said, clearly. "We are next to the Aikido Hall.”

Crystal nodded, biting her lip.  
"Yes, I do. Okay. Bye.”

Jeremy chuckled, warmly.  
"Bye.”

Crystal chuckled bitterly after hanging up then went to shower. She left at almost six o'clock for Ninjutsu. On arrival there, she shifted uneasily, whimpering, and sobbing under her breath and tempted to just turn and run. Kneading at her hands a little, she trembled before tugging on the scarf about her neck, tightening it slightly without that she made herself uncomfortable by doing so. Chad stepped from his office and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Crystal's back in front of him. He scoffed then and moved silently towards her before resting both hands on her shoulders, stilling the smaller woman's shaking.

"Hello there, Crystal, my dear.” he purred, darkly, past her ear, looking at a tear slide down her face and wiping it away with a soft, yet vicious kiss as a second tear rolled down her face. "… Are you... Nervous perhaps?” the man snickered softly and cruelly as he kissed away the second tear, then the third. "I wonder why that is, hmm?” his question was rhetorical, and he fell silent, his hands tracing over her hips and belly, lightly. “It’s only me… Little One... ”

The young woman closed her eyes for a second, whimpering, before she opened them again and calmed slightly before she nodded, silently. Chad finally let her go and stood before her.

"Please come this way.” he said, firmly. “Miss Blackwood.”

The young woman did not move and displeased, Chad turned to face her waiting for her to speak up, his eyes narrowing and going hard.

"Can I trust you C-c-c-chad?” she whispered, her voice thick with fear. “I-I-I mean... ”

The man eyed her shuddering shape, silently.

"Yes, you can Crystal honey.” he said finally, smirking as she quailed under his gaze and his words. "If I hurt you while you are within these walls, and it's during class time, I am sorry, but I am only doing what I am paid to do, to teach you the art of Ninjutsu. Do you understand?”

Crystal swallowed hard then nodded.  
"I do understand C-c-c-chad.”

He smirked and nodded in acceptance before leading the way into the main room of the Hall. Chad started to teach her the very first things that newcomers to his hall learnt.

"This is just like all the other Arts that you are learning, Ice. You have to defend yourself at all costs, regardless of the harm you may cause to your attackers.” he said, eyeing the bandage on his hand wryly. "Like you did last night. Even though you did not succeed.” his voice was low, him making sure that no-one else could hear him. "It was a good attack. Your problem was that I am physically bigger and far stronger than you.”

Crystal flinched then swallowed hard.

"So, I wouldn't get done for defending myself?” she asked finally. "The attackers would get done for attacking me?”

Chad nodded.  
"Yes.”

She left some-time later for Jujitsu.

On arrival there, she smiled nervously at Jeremy who smirked then took her through to the main room before teaching her the moves that all beginners learnt.

Crystal left at eight o'clock and went home.


	10. Builders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Builders

The following morning from seven am until lunchtime found her on the beach exercising all of her horses of which there was nineteen. She had her lunch after putting the horses out into their fields again before she telephoned a building company.

"Hello Johnston and Sons family builders.” said a warm voice. "How may I help you?”

"I am Crystal Blackwood of Seven Oaks, Vancouver.” she replied. "I would like to employ you to extend the size of my garage and stable-yard.”

The person on the other end of the line asked.  
"I am Mr Donald Johnson, the father. Do you have planning permission?”

"Yes, I have.” Crystal replied.

Mr Johnston smiled.  
"We will be down to see you at eleven am tomorrow morning. Is that okay?”

Crystal nodded.  
"It is yes. Bye.”

"Bye.” said Mr Johnston.

Crystal hung up then and went to shower before having a bite to eat.

She left at almost six o'clock for Ninja where Chad kept her training the techniques that he had already taught her in previous lessons. The young woman left there at nearly seven o'clock for Jujitsu where Damon did exactly the same as Chad had done. Crystal arrived at Karate and Kick-Boxing at almost eight o'clock. There too she trained hard. It was the same at Judo.

The next morning Crystal did not go riding at all. She just made sure that the tack room, feed room and all the stables were clean and tidy as well as the yard itself. She also drove all of her cars round the back of her house, out of the way of the garage.

The builders arrived at eleven o'clock and a small bald man with grey eyes said.  
"I am Donald Johnston. We spoke on the `phone?”

Crystal nodded.  
"The plans are in the kitchen.”

On seeing the plans, Mr Johnston smiled faintly.  
"This should be done within three months, this is fairly easy for us to do.”

Crystal grinned, pleasantly surprised.  
"And the cost?”

"Around $55,000.” replied the builder. "We can even start the basic things today.”

"Yes, please, start today.” Crystal beamed.

The builders left at five o'clock and the young woman went to feed all of her horses before getting a bite to eat herself then leaving for Ninjutsu.

On arriving there Chad taught her slightly harder techniques.

"It helps that you do the other Arts or a lot of them.” he said conversationally. "It has given you more discipline than if you had only started this class without ever doing a martial art before.”

Crystal nodded, smiling warmly and Chad grinned back, happy that he had made her smile, her eyes lighting up with pleasure. She left at almost seven o'clock for Jujitsu where Damon told her more or less the same thing.

At eight o'clock Crystal left and went home.

From seven o'clock the following morning until lunchtime she was exercising her horses. After she had turned the horses back out into the fields and had eaten her own lunch she went into the city to buy a larger horse-van. A silver GMC thirteen horse one.

At almost five o'clock she fed all the horses, swept the yard then reset all the alarms before going for her own dinner and a shower.


End file.
